Mikaelsons and the Petrovas
by DelenaRevengero
Summary: Fleeing from Mikael:Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah rescue three orphaned children and decided to take them in. Little do they know their lives are going to change forever. Pairing: Klaroline, Kelijah, Stebekah. Minor Kennet. Mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is my first fic ever and I kinda hope you like it. Please don't forget to review and please be nice… Also please let me know if I should continue with my fics. Do keep in mind I currently have no beta…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story and any OC I decided to write in. Happy reading

Chapter 1:

 _England 1745_

The heavy oak wood door swung open with such an immense force Niklaus Mikaelson was sure it would have flew of its hinges had he applied a little more pressure. The original vampire took in the sight in front of him. A peaceful blonde haired girl, lay curled up sleeping soundly in the massive king sized four poster bed. Niklaus smiled to himself, he's baby sister looked almost angelic, he hated to disturb her sleep but he knew if they didn't get a move on they would be in major trouble. "BEKAH!" he bellowed deeply, snickering at his startled sister. "NIK! " Rebekah screamed, "Why did you have to scream like that, you know I'm a light sleeper!" "Oh just some morning excitement to get us going love." Niklaus replied calmly. "Come dear sister, we must get going as soon as possible if we are to leave early." Niklaus said almost worried that they would be late. " Nik it is still dark outside, couldn't you let me have a little more sleep?" asked Rebekah. Niklaus walked up to his pouting little sister. "Bekah, love, you know we have to do this…" he said. The young blonde girl nodded slowly in understanding. "Good!" Niklaus said cheerfully and went to exit the room. "Oh and Bekah, you aren't a light sleeper love, I almost broke down the damn door and you slept soundly. I think I even heard you snoring…" Niklaus taunted his sister with a huge smirk on his face. "Get out Nik!". Rebekah screamed at him as he closed the door and walked away toward his older brother's bedroom.

Elijah Mikaelson stood in front of the floor length mirror. The oldest of the three original vampires was just done buttoning up his white shirt when his younger brother walked into his bedroom. "Ah lovely, at least one of my siblings are ready." Niklaus remarked smiling. "Good morning to you too Niklaus." Elijah greeted now putting on his expensive black coat. "Is our lovely sister ready to leave?" Elijah asked . "Hmm more or less, yes I think she is." Niklaus replied exiting the room. "I will meet the both of you downstairs, and hurry we must be leaving now!" Klaus yelled at his siblings. He quickly ducked into his bedroom to retrieve the last few things he would need for the trip. He made sure to grab his favourite item, a necklace with a silver wolf pendant dangling below. Oh how he loved that necklace, it was given to him by the Alpha of the crescent wolf pack many years ago. Now he would be returning there to the very same place he received this gift, a place special to his heart, a place where he and his family could seek asylum. He was heading to New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas

Kinda a long chapter so please bear with me. A huge thank you to my beta reader. Ma you rock. I love you. Well here goes...and please dont forget to review...

 _Chapter 2:_

 _England 1745_

Niklaus Mikaelson tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced at his pocket watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. His patience was wearing thin. "REBEKAH!" he screamed so loud that even poor Elijah jumped. "Rebekah, could you please hurry up." Elijah called to his sister in calm voice, certain that his brother had already scared the poor girl enough with his persistent screams.

Rebekah Mikaelson was busy applying the last of her make up to her already beautiful face. Even though she and her brothers were on the run, it was still no excuse to look like a tramp. The blonde finally finished her beauty treatment, and grabbed her purse to meet her brothers in the parlour.

Rebekah descend the stairs as fast as she possibly could without tripping on her multiple skirts. Oh, how she hated the dressing of this century . She made her way to her brothers. "Ready?" she asked cheerfully and was meet with two cold stares as a response for her question and her tardiness. The driver of their carriage loaded the luggage on and once they were seated inside, took off.

The vampire siblings immediately engaged in conversation. " I simply can not believe that we are returning to New Orleans." Rebekah said in a clear state of disbelief. They had visited New Orleans some two centuries ago, and frankly the place had treated them kindly. Why they left in the first place was a mystery. Rebekah always assumed that it was because their father had gotten to close. After leaving, she sensed there was a deeper reason for their departure from NOLA, one that involved Elijah, who was surprisingly quiet and merely stared out of the carriage window the entire ride.

Niklaus was busy looking at a map that was given to him by one his numerous spies in the land. He glanced out the window and then at his pocket watch. The ship was rumored to leave at 6:30 in the morning and right now the time read 3:45 in the morning. Klaus did a quick calculation in his head and nodded at his answer. They would have enough time to get onto the ship. He could not wait to leave England's shores and set sail to NOLA.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas...

Here goes nothing…

 _Chapter 3:_

The horse-drawn carriage moved sluggishly through the dirt road. The agonisingly slow pace made Elijah irritated, Klaus impatient and Rebekah want to scream with frustration. "Can this carriage go any faster?" Rebekah whined. "Unfortunately no, it can not." Elijah answered with a groan. "Nik could we possibly stop for a while?, my legs are cramping and I would like to feed as well." Rebekah asked her older brother.

"If we stop now we will never make it to the ship in time Bekah." He replied. Although at the mention of the word feed his gums begun to burn and itch like crazy. He hadn't feed before they left. He was preoccupied with the arrangements of the trip as well as getting his siblings out the door on time.

"I don't know maybe we should stop Niklaus. We have been travelling for four hours. The horses must be exhausted." said Elijah. Klaus pondered the idea. They have been travelling for quite a while, the poor creatures were probably in need of food and water. He did have a soft spot for animals too so he decided a fifteen minute break wouldn't hurt. "Fine, a small break would be suitable for all."He stated.

Rebekah almost cheered with joy. She need blood so badly, especially on such a hot and muggy day. Klaus signaled for the driver to stop at the next town so they could rest.

The carriage came to slow halt and finally rested. The three vampires disembarked, stretching their stiff limbs as they did. Elijah cracked his neck and arms and surveyed the little town they had chosen to rest at. It looked small with a tavern in the distance and an inn across it. The town seemed alive despite the early hours and the town folk could be seen engaging in their daily activities.

The siblings begun to walk along the dirt road to reach the old shop next to the inn when they heard several shouts and threats being made. "That damn thief!. If I ever see that girl again I'll kill her with my bear hands. I swear I will!." A man with a bald head and an unkempt appearance shouted. It was obvious that he was the shopkeeper who had just been robbed.

The man went over to the tavern and a short while later dragged a lanky rugged looking man out of the the pub. "Dammit Nigel it's your girl that did this. That kid you keep around your place. Saw her with my own two eyes.!" The shopkeeper screamed. "She isn't my girl, John." Nigel shouted back. "She's just some kid that I made work here for a bit. She ran away a while ago, been looking for her I was."

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah watched as the scene unfolded but continued to the market anyway. The shopkeeper saw them approaching and quickly ran back into his store. From their expensive clothing he could tell they were rich. The original vampires walked into the shabby looking store. Niklaus pulled out his best fake smile that was enough to charm anyone.

"I believe you were recently robbed mate." Klaus stated. "Yeah, some little girl stole a loaf of bread and an apple right under my nose she did." He answered rather angrily. "Little bitch walked it, grabbed it and took off." "Well isn't that a shame." Rebekah said rather sarcastically. "What can I get you sir ?" The shopkeeper asked Klaus." Oh, just some of your blood." Klaus replied calmly as his features begun to change and the dark purple veins started to appear beneath his blue eyes.

The shopkeeper's expression turned to one of horror before Klaus grabbed him from behind the counter and sunk his fangs into the man's jugular. Rebekah watched rather excitedly and compelled the man to remain quiet while her brother fed. Elijah smirked at the scene. That shopkeeper was a real ass and deserved his treatment for denying a child food. Elijah exited the store and made his way to the forest like area that boardered the village.

Elijah was rather hungry himself and decided to hunt a deer or any other wild animal. He was strictly off human blood for a while, until he could deal with his past properly. Elijah trudged toward the forest and once inside he began to move silently. He turned on his vampire senses, when he heard a strange sound. He tuned his heightened hearing and focused and heard what sound like giggling. Using his speed he stalked closer to the source of the sound. He definitely was not expecting what he saw next...


	4. Chapter 4

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas...

I know the build up of this story is taking a while but it is worth it trust me.

 _Chapter 4:_

"Stefan, that was my one!" A little blonde girl whined. Her features showed sadness as she began to sob with her head down. "Awww Care, are you alright?." A slightly older dark haired girl inquired. " Yeah..." the little blonde girl replied softly tears running down her face. "Stefan give your sister back her berry this instant!" The older girl scolded the fair haired boy who looked around the same age as the little girl.

The boy reluctantly hand over a berry to his sister. "Now apologise to her!" , the older girl instructed. "Sorry Care, I did not mean to make you cry...". "It's OK Stefy, I forgive you." The younger girl said to her brother while happily munching on the berry.

Elijah Mikaelson crouched behind a tree watching the scene in front of him. His lips curved in amusement. He had found the source of the giggling. Three little children sat on an old log eating berries and bread. Two of them looked to be toddlers, no more than four or five years old. An older girl was with them.

She looked around seven or eight years old herself. Elijah took in these little children. "What are they doing so deep into this forest?." He thought to himself.

He also noticed something else about the children. They were painfully thin for their ages and a little unkempt. The children's clothes were streaked with mud and dirt. Elijah kept his position and watched the children a little while longer.

"Can I have another berry Katty?" "Sorry Stef, there are no more berries." The older girl replied."But there is apple." She said excitedly. Elijah watched as the younger children's faces lit up with excitement. It became obvious to him that these children hadn't had a proper meal in a while.

"Elijah, there you are!" Rebekah said. "We've been looking for you mate." Klaus said as he stood next to his sister. Elijah signaled them to be quiet and pointed toward the children. Klaus and Rebekah sped over to nearby trees to watch the children.

"Katty, can I have some apple too please?" the little girl asked and Klaus thought she had the cutest little voice. "Of course you can Care." The dark haired girl said handing over a piece of the apple. "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!".

It was Nigel, the tavern owner. "Think you can steal from John and run away from me don't you." The older girl sprang to her feet and gasped loudly as Nigel began to approach the children. "STEFAN, CAROLINE RUN!" she screamed and the two blonde haired children dropped their food and ran.

Elijah watched as Nigel grabbed the brunette and ordered the guy he brought with him to go after the other two. Klaus watched as the panicked toddlers ran in his direction. They were heading toward him and Rebekah. The little girl ran full impact into him, while her brother ran to the tree Rebekah was currently hiding behind. Rebekah grabbed the frightened little boy and calmed him down.

"Shhhssh, I'm not going to hurt you little one." Klaus reassured the little girl. He knelt down so he was at eye level with her. She was a beautiful child, with long blonde hair that fell in waves framing her small round face. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The little girl immediately hugged Klaus tightly and buried her face into his shoulder.

Klaus lifted her up and turned his attention to Nigel who was now twisting the arm of the other girl. She screamed in pain and Elijah immediately appeared before the man. Nigel let go of the girl's arm when he felt apunch straight to the crotch. The girl had him doubling over in pain and he quickly grabbed her by the hair to stop her from running.

Another yell from the girl and Elijah knocked the man out cold with a punch. He then turned to the scared girl. She had tears in her eyes and immediately wiped them away and stood her ground against him. He noted the child's bravery.

"KATTY!" The boy screamed as he broke away from Rebekah and ran toward the girl to hug her. The girl hugged him back the whole time keeping her eyes on Elijah as a warning that if he touched the boy she would give him hell.

Elijah crouched down to the girl and Rebekah came out her hiding place as Klaus carried the other little girl to their position in the middle of the forest. "That was very brave of you to defend yourself that way love." Elijah spoke to the girl. "I was protecting my brother and sister." She said a matter of factly as she clung to the boy and had her eyes on her Klaus who was carrying her sister.

"I admire your bravery little one." Elijah said with a smile, which caused the girl to smile back at him. "Tell me, do you have a name?" Elijah asked. The girl nodded and replied. "My name is Katherine Petrova sir." Rebekah knelt down before the little boy and smiled at him. The boy hid his face in his sister's hair and blushed.

"My...my name is Stefan." He stammered cutely. "My name is Caroline!." The other blonde piped up from Klaus' arms grinning widely. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah and my brother Niklaus." At this Caroline giggled and turn to Klaus.

"Something funny love." Klaus asked her. She nodded and replied. "Your name, it's funny." "Really, you don't like my name." Klaus asked with a fake sad face. "No no, I do, I do!." She replied quickly, afraid she may have hurt Klaus' feelings.

"How old are you Katherine?" Elijah asked her. "I am eight years old sir. My brother and sister are four years old." "We're twins." Stefan said softly. "Twins! Really." Rebekah said. "Nik and I are twins too." "Really? " Caroline asked amazed.

"Yes, love we most certainly are." Klaus stated. "Katherine love, where are your parents? What are you little ones doing alone in the middle of the forest?" Elijah asked.

Katherine eyes turned to the ground. "We don't have any parents sir." Katherine said sadly. "They died. An animal attacked them." Caroline said slowly. Rebekah looked at Elijah. Animal attack was code for vampire attack. Was it possible these kids parents were killed by a vampire...


	5. Chapter 5

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas...

A huge thank you to those of you who follow this story. Your simple follow means so much. Please do review this story. A Merry Christmas to all of my readers and a Happy and safe new year.

 _Chapter 5:_

 _England 1745_

"Katherine dear, whom do you reside with?" Rebekah asked the little girl. "We live here in the forest Miss." Katherine answered. THE FOREST! Klaus thought, with all the wild animals and not to mention the weirdos that the village held. "How long have you and your siblings lived in the forest love?" Klaus inquired. "Two winters sir." Dear God, how have they survived? Rebekah pondered. Well one thing was clear now, they could not possibly leave these children here alone.

"Elijah...Nik, we can not leave them here..." Rebekah said softly. "We certainly can not." Elijah agreed with his sister. "Niklaus what do you propose we should do?" Klaus could feel the children's eyes on him as well as his siblings. "We can take them with us to New Orleans..." Klaus suggested. "Can we Niklaus?" Elijah asked worried that they might look a little suspicious travelling with children.

"We can, and once there we can find a proper home for them." Klaus stated. Rebekah looked at the children and gave them a warm smile. "Stefan, Katherine, Caroline would you like to come with us?" Rebekah asked the children gently. "Where are we going?" Stefan asked.

"We are going to a place called New Orleans. It is all the way in America." Klaus answered. "America, isn't that far sir? How ever will we get there?" Katherine asked with a concerned look on her face. "By ship of course." Rebekah said. "Ship! Wow I have never seen a ship before!" Caroline said excitedly. "THE SHIP!" Klaus cried. He had completely forgotten about them boarding the ship on time. He placed little Caroline on her feet and retrieved his pocket watch from the inside of his coat. The time read 4:30 in the morning.

"We are very late!" Klaus said panicked. "We must leave now!" "Niklaus, what about the children?" Elijah inquired standing up. Klaus looked at the three little innocent faces that stared back at him. He crouched down and looked them in the eye. "Would you three like to come with us?" he asked with a smile. The children looked at each other for confirmation and nodded their heads in agreement. "Wonderful." Klaus said. "Bekah, Elijah grab one and meet me in the carriage." Klaus picked Caroline up and began to carry her out of the thick forest.

Rebekah did the same with Stefan and Elijah followed suit with Katherine. Elijah noticed how uncomfortable Katherine was. She obviously did not fully trust him or his family. Once out of the forest they carried the children to the carriage. Elijah set Katherine down and she got into the carriage.

Rebekah called to the driver to start moving once everyone was seated comfortably. On the front facing side Katherine sat next to Elijah while on the rear facing seat Caroline sat next to Klaus and Stefan occupied the space between Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah broke the silence by asking the children questions about their previous lives in the village.

Katherine explained they were playing in the forest one day and when they returned home their parents were nowhere to be found. Katherine said she went upstarts to her parents bedroom and found them laying in a pool of blood their throats ripped out.

She went on to tell them that after their parents funeral no one in the village wanted to care for them. They were alone and hungry and decided to live in the forest surviving on fruit and water from the nearby river. Klaus inquired about how she came to know Nigel the tavern owner.

Katherine explained that one winter it was cold and Stefan had fallen ill. She went into the village to get help and came across Nigel who said he would help her brother if she agreed to work in the tavern as a dishwasher. She told them of the beatings she received as a result of being overworked and starved. She would fall asleep on the job and Nigel would beat her with anything he could find.

She finally ran away when he threatened to go after her brother and sister if she did not work properly. She even told the three vampires about how she had stolen the apple and loaf of bread from the store. "I never meant to steal the food." She said tears beginning to form. "Stefan and Caroline were hungry, they hadn't eaten in four days." She broke down and the tears began to flow freely. Elijah hugged the little girl to him and lifted her onto his lap as his siblings watched sympathetically. He removed the little white handkerchief he always kept from his trouser pocket and handed it to Katherine.

The little girl dried her eyes and held onto Elijah's handkerchief. Her big brown eyes started to drift closed. Within a few minutes she was asleep, still perched on Elijah's lap, her head resting on his chest and her hand clutching the lapel of his coat and the handkerchief simultaneously.

The twins were asleep as well with Caroline's head resting on Klaus' lap and Stefan slumped against Rebekah's side. The original vampires took the chance to study the sleeping children.

Rebekah looked at little Stefan. He had dark blonde almost dark brown hair that was a little too long and fell to his shoulders and past his eyes. Rebekah and noticed his clear green eyes before. She had never seen that shade before. A bright brilliant green. He and his sister seemed tall for their ages. She noticed their clothing which each child had obviously outgrown.

Klaus ran his fingers through the blonde hair of the little girl who was currently asleep on his lap. She was a bubbly one she was. He noticed how alive she seemed even while talking to him. She had a certain light to her he just could not explain.

Little Katherine yawned and rubbed her eye. She buried her cheek further into Elijah's shirt, still holding onto his coat lapel. Elijah tilted his head to study the sleeping little girl. She had long, curly dark brown hair that complimented her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a light brown almost hazel and shone in the sunlight. Her skin tone was a tanned olive colour compared to her siblings who had far paler skin complexions.

He was struck with the girl's bravery and mannerism she had displayed during their brief encounter. The girl would do anything to protect her younger siblings. She reminded him of himself. He to would give his life for his family. Elijah dropped a sweet kiss on Katherine's forhead. He glanced at the seat across him and smiled. Both sets of twins were asleep. Elijah could not help thinking that little Caroline and Stefan were like Niklaus ad Rebekah at that age.

All of them were on their way to NOLA now. He just hoped that they would be able to find good homes for these children..


	6. Chapter 6

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas ...

Thank you for the amazing responses to this story. Any questions can be asked through reviews and comments. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and look forward to a great new year ahead. That being said here goes...

 _Chapter 6:_

 _England 1745_

The carriage had finally stopped at the entrance to the port when the children had started to stir awake. "We're here." Klaus announced. He was happy that they had actually made it to the ship on time. Now all that was left was for them to board the ship and be on their way to NOLA. The vampires disembarked the carriage and stood in front of a massive ship with the name _The Telford_ printed in big letters on the ship's hull.

Rebekah clapped her hands together in excitement. She was extremely happy to get off that damn carriage and onto the beautiful ship. She glanced at the three little orphans they had rescued. The children wore looks of pure astonishment. They had never seen a ship before and the one before them was massive in size. "Are we getting on that one?" Caroline asked pointing to _The Telford._ Rebekah picked Caroline up. "Yes, sweetie we are getting on that one." Rebekah answered excitedly.

"Hmmm...actually Bekah love, that's not our ship..." Klaus said. "Oh, it's not?" Rebekah asked turning to face her twin. "Which one is it then, is it this one?" pointing to the smaller yet equally impressive in size ship named _The Compass._ "No love, that is our ship..." Klaus answered directing their gazes to a small, shabby wooden ship with the words _The Buckernear_ painted in a scrawl on the side. "Niklaus tell me you're joking, please." Elijah pleaded with his brother. "I'm not joking Elijah, that's our ship..." Klaus said slowly.

"No! No! No!, No way in hell am I getting on that thing!" Rebekah screamed taking Caroline and walking swiftly to the carriage and sitting inside, closing the door after. "Bekah be reasonable!" Klaus said. " Oh I am being reasonable Nik! I'm being completely reasonable, that thing is a death trap! I'd rather stay here and have father hunt me down then get on that thing!" Rebekah retorted. " Bekah you don't mean that." Klaus said slowly. " We have to get that ship love, it's the only way to New Orleans." Rebekah shot Klaus a cold stare folded her arms and huffed.

"Arrrgh, Elijah reason with your sister!" Klaus shouted throwing up his hands in defeat. "Actually Niklaus, I agree with my sister." Elijah said a matter of factly. " Thank you Elijah." Rebekah piped up from the carriage, her head out of the window. "Niklaus that ship is not safe for us to take the children on." Elijah stated. "Not mention it's a mess!" Rebekah added. " Then what do you two propose we do?" Klaus asked standing with one hand resting on the carriage and the other on his hip. "Is there no other ship Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "No this is the only one heading to NOLA." Klaus said.

"Bekah, we have no choice...Elijah said to his sister. "Elijah you can not be serious..." Rebekah groaned. She was well aware that she had lost the fight she would have to get on the ship one way or the other and frankly she was to tired to put up a fight. She stepped out of the carriage and folded her arms. Pouting she said "Fine let's go..." The three little ones had watched the whole scene quietly from their standing position.

"Come children." Klaus said directing them on board the ship. Once they were on board they were greeted by a shirtless man that looked like he hadn't eaten in forever. His skin was stretched over his rib cage which could clearly be seen. His hair was overgrown and wild as was his beard. He had two gold hoops dangling from his ears. The worst part about him was his teeth with several missing and the rest yellowed and rotting.

"Ah Habelo, good to see you mate." Klaus greeted back. "Klaus, we were expecting to you arrive earlier." Habelo said with a grin. His eyes focused on the children and Katherine immediately ducked behind Rebekah. "Whose them youngins?" He asked. "They are travelling with us and I expect you to treat them well."Klaus said in a low and threatening voice. "Of course, of course nothin but the best!" Habelo responded.

"Please show us to our cabin." Rebekah instructed hating being aboard this ship. "Yes , yes right this way." He motioned for them to follow him. Habelo lead them to the lower deck through a small door. He stopped at steel door and turned the wheel to open it. The group stepped inside and surveyed the room. It was painfully small with only one porthole that did not open. A few candles were placed on the little wooden table to the right. The room had only one bed that occupied most of the room.

How were they all going to fit in this room for 10 days. Habelo left them to tend to the food in the galley. "Nik what is this?" Rebekah groaned. "How are we going to fit in here brother?" Elijah asked. "We could uh... maybe we could...oh I give up..."Klaus said. Just then little Stefan's stomach grumbled loudly enough for all to hear. Turning to his older sister he said " Katty I'm hungry." "Me too" said Caroline. "I don't have any food Stef, but I'll find some I promise." Katherine said taking her brother's hand.

"There must be some food around here somewhere." Elijah said as he picked Stefan and Caroline up and left to check the galley. Katherine trailing after him. Once they were alone Rebekah let Klaus have it. "Nik what have you done to us! This crap heap will get us killed before we reach NOLA." Klaus stared at the ground he knew his siblings would be angry at him for his choice in getaway transport, but he had no other option. This was the only ship leaving to NOLA on such short notice.

Rebekah looked at her twin's crestfallen face. "Sorry Bekah, I tried to get us another ship but none were available. This is all I could find..." Klaus said sadly, knowing that his little facade would have his sister melting in moments. Rebekah immediately felt terrible, she walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh Nik, it's alright really, at least you got us to safety. We will make do with what we have." "Thank you Bekah." Klaus said with a fake sad voice, all the while sporting a wide grin over his sister's shoulder.

He knew how to emotionally manipulate his siblings. He would do it to Elijah and his older brother Finn all the time when they were kids. " Come let's go and find Elijah and the children." Rebekah said pulling her brother after her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mikaelsons and The Petrovas...

I know my work is riddle with errors but I really have no time to proof read. Sorry for the typos. This chapter took me a while since its so long and due to the festive season. Once again happy reading and please review...

 _Chapter 7:_

 _The Buckernear en-route to NOLA_

Elijah pushed open the galley door with his foot. He was greeted by a very unpleasant odour and a searing heat. The place smelled of sea, sweat and rotting food. The twins immediately covered their noses as did Katherine using Elijah's handkerchief. "You looking for somethin mate." A grizzly looking man asked. "Yes, actually I was. You see these children are very hungry. We were hoping to procure something to eat." Elijah answered in tone that sounded like he had a blocked nose. He was obviously holding his breath because of the foul smell. "Lunch is in an hour mate, check up in the dinning Hall on the left when it's time." The man said while spitting.

"Alright thank you." Elijah said closing the galley door and running to the upper deck. He and the children immediately took a deep breath and began to cough. Klaus and Rebekah found them hunched over the ship's banister over looking the water. Each of them looked sick. "Elijah are you alright?" Rebekah asked concerned. "You don't look good at all brother." Klaus added. " How do these people eat that food, it smells worse than a rotting corpse!" Elijah managed to huff out between coughs.

"Mr Elijah, what were they cooking?" Katherine asked she too still choking on the smell. "I have no idea love, but one thing is for sure, we aren't eating it." Elijah responded his coughing finally calming down. The twins were doubled over, the putrid smell too much for their little stomachs. They were throwing up in minutes. "Niklaus, we must find some proper food." Elijah said. Rebekah took the children to clean them up. "Brother, we are in the middle of the ocean. Where do I find any food?" Klaus asked. "Niklaus we can manage but the children can not. They were already starved when we found them, they might wither away to nothing if we don't give the a meal soon." Elijah stated.

Rebekah was finally done cleaning the twins up. She noticed how small their clothes were. Caroline wore a pale blue dress with gold piping around the edges. Stefan wore a black trousers with several holes at the knee and turn up. His white shirt was dirty and very short for his body. Katherine had a burgundy dress with white details, the dress was short and sat just above her shin. The worst thing about their clothing was their shoes. Old and worn out, not to mention two sizes small.

Rebekah couldn't help but feel for these children. They were left to fend for themselves and no one in their village cared. She would have slaughtered that entire village if she could. "Miss Rebekah, how long are we going to be on this ship?" Katherine asked. "Around 10 days love, maybe more." Rebekah sat down on the bed and huffed. How were they going to make it she wondered.

"Miss Rebekah, I'm bored." Caroline cried for the sixth time in the past hour. "Me too." Stefan joined in. "Can we go explore the ship?" The twins asked. "No, this ship is very dangerous. If your not careful you might fall overboard." The twins huffed and wore upset looks on their faces. Rebekah wondered where her brothers were. They had promised to find food almost 3 hours ago. "Miss Rebekah, can we go look for Mr Klaus and Mr Elijah?" Stefan asked. "Oh, alright. Katherine love go with them and keep them safe." Katherine nodded in agreement and took her siblings hands and lead them out the door.

 _The Buckenear: Captain's Cabin_

" Yes captain, it's them I'm sure of it." Habelo spoke to the captain. "Are you certain Habelo? We don't need any mistakes. Mikael will pay us handsomely for capturing those three." The captain sneered thinking of all the gold he would get once his boss payed him. " Uhhhh captain..." Habelo stammered. "What is it fool!" The captain shouted, angry that his day dreaming was interrupted. "Captain, there's some youngins withem." "WHAT!" The captain screamed on rage. " What do you mean by youngins, they have kids?" "Yes captain, they boarded the ship with em." Habelo replied. "Dammit Habelo!, this throws our whole plan overboard.

The captain was furious and tried to think of a plan. "What should we do captain?" Habelo asked. The captain was in a jam. He could not kill the three targets he was after. Mikael was very clear about leaving them alive. He had even given him special herbs to put into the meals so they would be knocked out and easier to deal with. Mikael said nothing about kids. " Well Habelo, we have no other choice. We have to kill the kids, and poison the Mikaelsons. It's the only way." Habelo looked uneasy but eventually nodded his head in agreement. Just then they heard what sound like footsteps. They immediately seized their conversation and looked outside, but they saw nothing.

Katherine could not believe what she just heard. The captain of the ship was planning to murder them and poison the Mikaelsons. Katherine grabbed her siblings and ran back to their cabin to look for Rebekah. The cabin was empty upon arrival and Katherine feared that the captain had already gotten to Rebekah. " Stefan, Caroline you must not tell anyone what we heard ok!" Katherine told the twins firmly. "But Katty, what if they hurt Mr Klausy? I like him. " Caroline asked as she began to sob. "Don't worry Care, I won't let that happen I promise."

Rebekah had managed to find her brothers on the deck trying to fish. They had crafted a makeshift rod out of a plank and some old fishing line. Their first seven attempts proved both unsuccessful and comical, much to the delight of their baby sister. "Give up you two, it's never going to work." She taunted. " Patience is a virtue and key dear sister." Klaus retorted when suddenly a huge fish caught onto the line and Elijah pulled it up.

"Ha! Success at last brother." Elijah cried in excitement. Rebekah stood in awe. They actually did it. She was about to give a comment when she heard shrill screams. THE CHILDREN!

Rebekah used her vampire speed to run to the cabin. Elijah and Klaus dropped the rod ran after their sister. When Rebekah reached the cabin she found that it was empty, but there was evidence of a struggle. The bedsheets were crumpled and the pillows were scattered. The little table was flipped over and Rebekah could smell the vapours of chloroform. "Elijah! Nik! They took the kids." Rebekah called to her brothers. Elijah followed the trail of chloroform, which lead him to the lower deck.

 _Meanwhile..._

"LET GO OF ME!" Caroline screamed. She was being carried off by some guy with an eye patch. She struggled against the man and kicked her legs furiously. She turned her head and saw her twin being carried off by another man, he looked as if he were sleeping. "STEFAN! STEFAN HELP ME!" The blonde called out for her brother, but to no avail. Her twin was knocked out. Soon she felt an old rag with a strong stench being held over her mouth and nose and in seconds she was unconscious.

"What should we do withem Cap'n?" one of the pirates asked. "Lock them in here." The captain responded opening a huge steel safe. The unconscious twins were stuffed inside and the steel door shut. Katherine on the other hand was separated from her siblings and lead to another small dilapidated room. She struggled so much as she could and it took two men to hold her and keep her quiet. She lay on the floor blindfold, tied up and knocked out. When she did finally come to, she struggled against her restraints but could not manage to get out of them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and managed to take of her blindfold.

She surveyed the area and found that she could do nothing to escape. She tried desperately to take off her gag when two skinny, filthy looking men entered the room. She immediately recognised one as Habelo. "Whatcha gonna do with this one mate?" the other man asked Habelo. "She's a beaut ain't she?" Habelo laughed stroking the side of Katherine's face. "Yeah, I do good to sell this one of to the brothel, bet I'd get a few hundred pounds or so for her!" Habelo said with a smirk. "Infact I think we should test you out before we send you to that brothel." Habelo and his partner laughed. Katherine's eyes widened, what were they going to do to her?

She started to panic and move around, the men still laughing at her escape attempts. She used their laughing as a distraction and used her tongue to move the gag down. Once her mouth was free she shouted for the only thing that would keep her safe, the only one whom she trusted now, "ELIJAH!".

Elijah heard his name being shouted and no doubt that it was from Katherine. Elijah followed the sound of the screams to a small room deep in the ship. He found Katherine on the floor tied up Habelo moving toward her. Elijah used his speed and knocked out the two men. He would have detached their limbs but he did not want to scare little Katherine. The poor girl had tears in her eyes as Elijah effortlessly broke her binds and set her free. She immediately embraced him, crying into his shoulder. "Katherine, love its ok, I'm here now."Elijah whispered rreassuringly.

"Mr Elijah... I was so scared...they grabbed me and they took Stefan and Caroline...I don't know where they are..." Katherine managed to say between heavy sobs. " Don't you worry love, Niklaus and Rebekah are out looking for them as we speak."

"STEFAN! CAROLINE!" Klaus and Rebekah screamed as loudly as they could. Rebekah was beginning to panic. Just then a sword flew in their position. "Mikaelsons! You were supposed to be asleep!" The captain yelled out to them. "Where are the children you prick?" Rebekah demanded. "Ha! You'll never find them you! Men after them!" the captain ordered. Around six armed man approached the twin vampires who effortlessly ripped them apart. The captain stood wide eyed, just witnessing his men being torn to shreds. He then took off in the opposite direction only to be stopped by Klaus.

Klaus picked the captain up by his collar and compelled him to tell him where the twins were. "They're in the steel safe in my cabin." The captain responded in a monotone. Klaus bite into the man tearing out his jugular and throwing his body clear across the room. " Klaus and Rebekah sped over to the captain's cabin and found the safe sitting in the corner. Rebekah could her one very low pulse. Klaus tore the door off the safe and chucked it aside. The twins bodies came rolling out, their faces blue and Stefan was barely breathing. Rebekah took the cup of water from the captain's table and threw it on the little boy's face, he began to open his eyes and Rebekah felt and overwhelming sense of relief wash over her.

"CAROLINE CAROLINE WAKE UP!" Klaus scremed but to no avail. The little blonde girl wasn't breathing...


	8. Chapter 8

OK so I know I haven't updated in a while, please forgive me. Life seems to have gotten in the way, I have college coming up and well alot of stuff to deal with. Once again. I apologise for my tardiness. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please do review. Here goes…..

 _Chapter 8:_

 _The Bucknear en route to NOLA._

Caroline wasn't breathing. Klaus tried and tried yet the little blonde girl still lay limp in his sister's arms. Tears began to well up in Klaus' eyes. He tried to fight them back and focus on the girl. "Bekah, she's still not breathing…" Klaus said slowly, the emotion reflecting in his voice. "Bekah do something please…" Klaus begged his twin sister. For the first time in a long time Klaus Mikelson felt powerless. "Care… ", came a weak voice. It was little Stefan who had managed to become fully conscious. He woke from Rebekah's arms and crawled over to his sister. "Care…Care… wake up now…" he said softly to his unconscious twin. "Care… we gotta go home… come on Care, Katty's waiting.. she'll be very worried if we don't get home on time…" The twin vampires watched teary eyed as the little boy tried to revive his sister. "Care… please wake up now… please Care you're scaring me…" Stefan said a little louder. "Come on Care…" the boy shouted gripping his sister's shoulders and shaking her desperately. When she didn't respond Stefan began to panic. "Caroline! Wake up! Come on this isn't funny please!" Stefan screamed at his sister body. Rebekah pulled the frantic child away from the corpse. The girl had passed on from lack of air, they were to late to save her…

Stefan wrestled against Rebekah as Klaus picked up Caroline's tiny body and began to walk away. "Caroline no!, Bring my sister back, she's mine bring her back now!" Stefan screamed all the while struggling to reach his sister. Rebekah held onto him tightly and whispered slowly onto the boy's ear. " She's gone Stefan…, I'm so sorry". The boy had a crestfallen look on his face as if not comprehending what had happened and that his twin sister had died. "Niklaus, Rebekah I found Katherine…" Elijah called as he walked in with the girl only to be greeted with sad faces and tears. "Katty! They are saying Care's gone! Do something Katty bring her back…." Stefan begged his older sister who upon the sight of her sister laying on the ground jumped out of Elijah's arms and ran over to her sibling. "What happened? Caroline wake up!" the brunette tried to shake her sister awake, looking at Rebekah for answers. "Whats going on Niklaus..?" Elijah asked softly.

"Caroline's gone brother….we were to late…" Klaus said with tears falling down his cheeks. Elijah stood there not believing it at first. The utter shock of the little girl's death to much for him to move. "Niklaus…you are not serious…" Elijah asked. "Its true brother…" Klaus respond through tears. "NO! No! NO! Caroline wake up this instant! This isn't a joke Caroline wake up!" Katherine screamed at her sister's body, her own tears flowing freely. " Please Care…. Wake up we need you….please Stefan needs you Care….you know he can't live without you…please Care." Katherine pleaded sadly and the three originals felt their hearts break for the girl and her brother.

Rebekah felt a familiar pang of pain from when they had lost their youngest brother Henrik. "Caroline please… you can have all the berries you want… I'll get them myself I promise please just wake up…." Katherine cried loudly and buried her face into her sister's body crying loudly. " Caroline please wake up…." Stefan crawled next to his twin's body. " Please Care, wake up now….. please Momma and Papa already left us… you can't leave us too…" Stefan cried softly and Klaus turned away at the boy's heartbreaking words.

"Care… please….come on…Katty and I need you…" Stefan spoke whispering it into his dead sister's ear. As they sobbed, little Caroline's life begun to slowly creep back into her body. She suddenly opened her eyes and took in the scene in front of her. The brother and sister were hunched over her body crying and the three vampires were shedding tears of their own. Caroline lifted her tiny hand and placed it on her brother's head. " Stefy….Katty…." she said with a dry throat and strangled voice. That voice didn't escape anyone in the room who lifted their heads immediately to find a pale Caroline with her eyes half open and patting her brother on the head.

" CARE! YOURE AWAKE" her siblings screamed with joy, immediately engulfing the girl in a huge hug. Klaus stood there with a huge smile on his face and his brother Elijah stood utterly shocked by the girl's return. Rebekah smiled at the scene. Caroline was still very weak and Rebekah picked her up and felt the limpness in her bones. "Shes still weak." Rebekah stated. "Nik, Elijah do you think we should give her…..?" Rebekah said softly, afraid of her brothers reaction to her suggestion of feeding a child vampire blood. Elijah walked over to his sister and the girl and inspected her for himself. The child was obviously exhausted and dehydrated, she was frighteningly pale and her eyes looked hollow. "I think we should give some blood…she needs it, and considering the lack of food on this ship she has nothing else." Elijah stated. " I'll give it to her!" Klaus said walking g toward the girl. He crouched down to Caroline and Rebekah took Stefan and Katherine aside. Klaus brought his wrist up to his mouth and bite into it, drawing the red healing liquid. He placed his wrist to Caroline's mouth and told her to drink.

Caroline was still hazy from her ordeal. She couldn't see straight and everything was fuzzy. She felt a warm presence near her and realized it was Mr Klaus kneeling beside her. All of a sudden she felt something against her mouth and soft and gentle voice telling her to drink. She felt a warm liquid at her lips and she tasted it's sweetness as it seeped into her mouth. She immediately began to feel stronger and her vision began to clear up. She suddenly sucked at the liquid hungrily, until she felt it's source being pulled away. She whimpered at the loss and sat up to face Klaus who smiled down back at her. "Hi Mr Klausy!" she chirped and Klaus immediately engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back and then ran to her siblings.

Elijah exited the room and used his vampire speed to get rid of all the dismembered bodies and dumped them overboard. He however did not know how to clean up the blood splattered over the walls.

When the children exited the Captain's cabin, they were carried out and told not to look at the walls that held signs of their struggle and the carnage that followed. Once they were back to their cabin, the children were tucked in and soon asleep. They deserved some rest after what they had been through.

Once the children were put down, the vampires began to think of their next move. " What are we going to do now?" Rebekah asked. " We have to get to NOLA soon." said Klaus. " We have no captain, who is going to steer the ship? I'm sure you two have no ideas on how to steer this junk heap." Rebekah sneered sarcastically. "Well we are going to have to try, I don't see us getting to NOLA any other way." Elijah answered back. Just then the ship jerked forward with an immense force throwing Elijah from his seat and sending the children as well as Rebekah flying forward out of the bed.

Once they regained their composure, the vampires and the children ran to the upper deck of the ship to find the source of the hit. It was another ship that had slammed into them, taking much of their hull with the strike. Their old ricketty ship was no match for such a blow and quickly began taking on water. Elijah stood stunned by the whole scene, his feet not moving even as the water quickly reached their ankles. " Uh….Niklaus…!" Elijah stuttered. Klaus quickly grabbed the weary Caroline and lift her up. "I know Elijah!" Klaus shouted back. "We're sinking….and fast!" Rebekah grabbed Stefan and lifted him out of the rising water. Katherine ran to Elijah clinging on to him. He quickly carried her too. The water was now to their waists and the deck was going to give way at any moment. "ABANDON SHIP!" Klaus screamed as all three vampires each still holding onto to one of the orphans jumped into the freezing waters of the Atlantic.


	9. Chapter 9

So, while I was writing this chapter, I discovered that the very last episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ had just been wrapped up. I must admit that I was filled with an immediate sense of loss and sadness, to think that I have been watching the show since I was 12 years old. That was 8 years ago. Those beloved characters grew on me and kept me entertained for so long, and now they're almost gone. I guess we all as fans fell in love with the show and its characters, and they slowly became a part of our world. I fondly remember discussing plot lines and character hook-ups with my friends and other fans and gushing over Damon Salvatore...(Lol). This show had given us unforgettable memories and characters that will stay with us forever.

I had a good cry when the news of the show's ending broke. I reminisced about all the awesome memories that I had of the show over the years, and I thought…no more will I hear Damon's sarcastic comments, or feel Stefan's compassion, Bonnie's beautiful smile will be gone and Caroline's light will no longer shine…

I will miss Ian Somerhalder telling me to run home and switch on my TV because it was TVD Mondays (back when it aired on a Monday). This beloved show introduced me to the world of Fanfiction and gave me The Originals whom I love so much…

I think we all as fans will miss the show with all our hearts, (and although they will never see this), I just want to thank the team of _The Vampire Diaries_ for all the memories and the 8 good years of endless entertainment.

As a form of gratitude, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the cast and crew of TVD more specifically our awesome trio of Damon, Stefan and Elena…thank you for everything...xoxo...Delena Revengero.

 _Chapter 9:_

 _The Atlantic Ocean..._

The waters were freezing; the temperature of the water was the the first impact the vampire had felt. Its bitter cold quickly seeping into her body, slowly, like a vicious snake, creeping into her muscles rendering her limbs almost incapable of any movement. The utter shock of the splash back causing momentary blindness and panic! and then all of a sudden… nothing…the initial shock is over, all that is left is the feeling of peace. A strange serenity that's so calming, you could easily lose yourself…

This is exactly what Rebekah Mikelson was feeling at this very moment. She was finally at ease with no worries in the world, just floating randomly, eyes closed and body and mind at peace…until something bumped her side and the memories came flooding back into her brain. The ship… the water… her brothers… the children… and finally them jumping. Rebekah opened her eyes in panic. She saw nothing… everything around her was pitch black at first and the pressure of the water was beginning to sink her fast. Her survival instinct kicked in and she began to kick her legs and swim to the surface.

Once she was above the water she took a big deep breath and tried to gather her bearings, desperately turning her head in every direction to try and see anything but all she could see was a dark, endless body of water. The Mikelson girl's panic had gotten the best of her and she was now heaving and breathing frantically. "NIK! ELIJAH!..." the poor blonde screamed but received no response. Her brothers were nowhere to be seen and the fear they along with the children and the ship could be at the bottom of the ocean by now. "ELIJAH!...NIK!... STEFAN…KATHERINE!, Anybody please, where are you!" Rebekah's tears began to flow as she desperately tried to find her family.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg and she began to fear the worst. Rebekah's body went still as she felt it again, this time it was closer up along her side. She was suddenly pulled under water and she kicked and fought frantically to reach the surface. Once she broke to the edge Rebekah saw what had pulled her under. Caroline was desperately trying to hang on to her breathing heavily. "Oh My Goodness! Caroline! Caroline! Are you alright love? Caroline, breathe love…breathe." "Caroline where is Katherine and our brothers? Did you see them down there?" Caroline was beginning to lose consciousness and the current began to slowly pulled her body out to sea. Rebekah quickly grabbed the girl's body when she had a familiar voice.

"BEKAH! BEKAH! OVER HERE!" Rebekah turned around and struggled to see where the voice was coming from. "BEKAH OVER HERE!" A bright orange glow inched closer to the two blondes. When it was finally close enough Rebekah was able to make out a ship with bright torches illuminating its deck. Rebekah finally found the source of the voice. It was her brother Elijah standing against the banister of the ship with a huge smile on his face. "ELIJAH! ELIJAH!" Rebekah called to her brother sharing his smile and a sigh of relief that they were safe. A rope ladder was let down into the water and Rebekah swam over to it holding onto Caroline as she did. Once she gripped the ladder with her almost frozen fingers, Elijah pulled her and the tiny Caroline to safety.

"Bekah, love are you alright?" someone asked as Rebekah lay on the ship's deck completely exhausted from her ordeal. She recognised the voice as her brother's. "Nik…is that you?" Rebekah managed to say weakly. "Yes, love it is me." Klaus replied. "Elijah, the children and I were rescued by this passing ship. We're all just fine love, we were worried sick when we couldn't find you and Caroline." "I am glad you're all safe Nik…" with a heavy sigh Rebekah struggled to lift herself up. Elijah immediately grabbed his sister and carried her to the available cabin.

 _The next morning…_

Rebekah Mikelson opened her eyes groggily when the sunlight started to filter in through her cabin window. She groaned loudly and turned her stiff body. She covered her eyes with a pillow and tried to gather her thoughts. She remembered being saved from the chilly waters and that her brothers and the children were safe. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to go back to sleep when she heard her cabin door creak open a bit and then be closed very slowly. She heard tiny footfalls and felt her bed sink a little with a newly added weight.

"Miss Rebekah…? Miss Rebekah, are you awake…?" a tiny whisper came. Rebekah removed the pillow from her face and responded. "Good morning Stefan." The little boy's face immediately lit up and her launched himself at Rebekah gripping her in a tight hug. "Miss Rebekah! I was so worried when they couldn't find you." Stefan said in a relieved voice. Rebekah chuckled and hugged the boy back. "Well I'm fine now Stefan, and very glad you are safe."

A little while later, both Rebekah and Stefan met their siblings on the ship's deck. Elijah and Klaus were seated at a table and the girls were with them, all finally enjoying something proper and solid to eat. Rebekah joined them at the table and Stefan jumped into her lap grabbing and apple and happily munching away. "Good morning dear sister, you look well rested." Elijah remarked. "I am, as well as extremely hungry both physically and in the other sense." Klaus leaned in and whispered to his little sister. "You can compel one of the crew members and feed on them, remember to heal the afterward, they have shown us great hospitality." Rebekah nodded in understanding before inquiring about Caroline. The little girl seemed just fine and was eating happily with her sister. "Where is this ship headed?" Rebekah asked. "I have compelled the captain to take us to NOLA." Elijah answered. "We should be there in around 5 days or so." "5 days!" Rebekah thought. The trip usually takes around 10-12 days and they were only on the other ship for about 3 days… how long were they adrift at sea…? Rebekah pondered the thought for a while before abandoning it. They would finally be in NOLA soon and she would be off the unpredictable sea and on dry land.


	10. Chapter 10

Here goes nothing…

 _Chapter 10…_

 _NOLA 1745…_

Katherine Petrova stared out at the beautiful ocean as it neared the harbour. The ships were magnificent and she had never seen something so big in her life. She couldn't help but grin widely at the sheer beauty of it all. It was so much to take in at one time. Katherine felt a presence next to her. It was Klaus, and she turned to face him and smiled. Klaus looked down at the little girl and spoke, "Enjoying the view love." Katherine nodded vigorously.

"It's so beautiful, really it is. Look at the sunrise Mr Klaus! Have you ever seen something so wonderful?" Katherine asked and Klaus could not hold in his smile. "The most beautiful sunrises are in Milan, Italy." What brilliant colours! The sun just peaking over the mountains." Klaus exclaimed using his hands to show the sunrise action. Katherine looked enthralled by his description. "Wow! I wish I could visit Milan one day." "Would you really like too? I would be glad to take you along with me someday." Klaus offered. "Really Mr Klaus?" "Yes, love really." "Thank you so much Mr Klaus!"

Katherine hugged Klaus tightly and the force made Klaus stumble abit. He chuckled and embraced the child. She was such a sweet and brave girl. She and her siblings deserved much more for what they have been through. The ship's loud horn broke them out of their moment as the ship approached the port. Elijah was ready standing near the banister. Both the vampires and children were ready and eager to get into NOLA.

 _NOLA 1745…_

The group disembarked the ship and thanked the crew for their hospitality. The vampires along with three little children were now in the streets of NOLA waiting for a carriage to get them. "Never thought I would see these streets again…" Rebekah remarked looking around with a smile on her face. She loved NOLA just as much as her twin. "Like coming home…" Klaus trailed off. He felt his pocket for his treasured necklace only to realise that it wasn't there. Klaus dropped his bags and began to search his pockets frantically. "Something wrong brother?" Elijah asked. "My wolf pendant! It's gone!" Klaus said in a panicked voice, looking like a madman toppling over his luggage to search for the talisman. "Perhaps I lost it when we went overboard… ARRRRRRGHHH WHY! WHY! WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT I DEALT WITH A PSYCHO CAPTAIN THAT TRIED TO KILL US AND THEN ALMOST DROWNING! NOW MY NECKLACE IS GONE!" Klaus screamed in pure frustration and Stefan ducked behind Elijah's leg, afraid by Klaus' sudden outburst.

"Nik, relax please, at least we're alive and well and so are the children. We will be home soon, just hang on, I know that pendant was very special to you but it's gone and you can't search the whole Atlantic Ocean for it now can you…" Rebekah tried to reason with her frustrated and deeply saddened twin brother. Klaus registered his sister's words and nodded in acceptance. She was right, it was gone and he couldn't do anything about it now. Klaus knelt and repacked the bag that he had manhandled earlier. He glanced at the children and saw a sleeping Caroline in his brother's arms. The tiny blonde's head was drooped over Elijah's shoulder and she slept peacefully. Klaus smiled at the sight. She was just something else this little one, so much light and joy radiating from her. He immediately felt calmer and adjusted himself as the carriage approached.

The carriage stopped near them and they all got in comfortably. The carriage started to move and Rebekah could think of nothing but to soak in a hot bath. A short while later the carriage stopped outside a huge mansion. Stefan's mouth hung open in utter shock. "Whose house is that?" he asked. "That's our house Stefan." Klaus replied. The boy looked at his older sister who just as awestruck by the mansion as he was. Beautiful was not the word to describe this place. It was so much more than that. The mansion itself was face brick. It had light brown finish which made it look even more regal. The lawn was massive in size, the lush greeny immaculately manicured. There was a tall angel shaped water fountain at the centre of the garden.

Klaus opened the carriage door and got off. He breathed in the scent of the freshly cut grass and the dew of the morning. He relaxed his mind and wore a smile on his face. "Come children, we're home…"

As they approached the front door a sleepy Caroline awoke rubbing her blue eyes. "Morning love, did you have a good rest?" Elijah inquired. Caroline nodded and laid her down back on Elijah's shoulder. She suddenly bolted upright at the realisation of where she was. They crossed the threshold of the house and two servants immediately greeted them. Elijah placed Caroline down and she stood with her star struck siblings. The house was just as amazing inside as it was outside. "And who are our little guests?" one of the female servants asked. "Josie, this Katherine, Stefan and Caroline Petrova. They will be staying with us from now on." Klaus stated. "How wonderful!" Josie replied a genuine smile on her pretty face. She looked to be in her early twenties, with dark hair and green eyes.

"MIKELSONS! HOW DARE YOU THREE ENTIRE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT SEEKING ME OUT FIRST!" A withered old African American woman said, walking toward them with a wooden spoon in her hand, waving it in a threating manner. The three original siblings faces lit up at the sight of their nanny and long-time mother figure. "Nana! We missed you so much!" Rebekah said and went for a hug. The old woman hugged her back tightly. "It's so wonderful to see you all again." Ayana hugged Elijah and Klaus and they both lifted her up into the air. She gave a small squeal and whacked them with her wooden spoon. The brothers giggled and tried to dodge the hits.

Ayana caught sight of the young kids watching the scene with smiles on their faces. "Who are these precious little ones?" "We found them abandoned in a forest, they we starved and very weak. We brought them with us." Klaus explained. "Where are their parents, son?" Ayana asked. "They were killed by an 'animal'." Rebekah added. "Poor babies! Poor, poor babies!" Ayana said going to engulf them in a warm motherly hug. "We must keep them with us. They will stay here!" "They are staying with us Nana. We would never leave them." Elijah responded. "Tell me what are your names babies?" "I'm Katherine Petrova Mam, this is my brother Stefan and my sister Caroline." "What precious names. Why, you poor children look thinner than sticks! You must eat now; you all must be so hungry. I going to prepare dinner for you all."

"Thank you very much Mam" Stefan said shyly. "Oh you're welcome honey, and please sweetie pie call me Nana, everyone around here does." Ayana said with a smile and Stefan chuckled. "Josie, love would you please take the children upstairs and bathe them before dinner." Rebekah asked the young servant. "Of course Miss Rebekah. I'd be happy too, come children." Josie ushered the children up the winding staircase to the bathhouse on the second floor.

The children were lead away and two more servants descended the stairs. "Ashton, Levern nice to see you two." Elijah chuckled at the brother and sister duo that worked for them. "Master Elijah, Master Klaus, Miss Rebekah…we are so glad to see you." Levern said joyfully. The two servants were the children of the previous workers of the mansion. Their father still worked at the villa the Mikelsons had in New York. Ashton was around 18 and his sister 15 years of age. They had grown very close to the Mikelson family and the originals treated them as family. "I need you two to run an errand for me." Klaus addressed the siblings. "Yes sir, whatever you need." "Good, go out and get as much children's clothing as you can. Sets for a boy aged four and girls aged eight and four."

The young servants stood perplexed. "Children's clothing…are you planning to donate to the local orphanage, Sir?" Ashton asked. Klaus smiled. "We have some children that are going to be staying with us from now on." "We do! That's amazing. I can't wait to meet them. Come Levy, let's go get those items." With that the servants were off into town. The siblings were tried and weary and retired into their respective bedrooms to freshen up before dinner time.

 _So, the originals are back in NOLA, I wonder what new adventures await the Mikelsons and the Petrovas. Thank you so much to those who review and follow this story. You guys keep me writing. I do apologise if some chapters are late, college is a bitch at the moment… Peace and Love always…xoxo…Delena Revengero._


	11. Chapter 11

And it's time for another chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy and please do review. Have any suggestions or comments… follow me on Instagram: ig. delena_revengero. Well here goes…

 _Chapter 11:_

 _NOLA 1745…_

 _The Mikelson Estate…_

The smell of one Ayana Bennet's cooking wafted through the Mikelson mansion and to be truthful it smelled delicious. Klaus Mikelson could smell the dishes being made all the way from his bedroom where he currently lay on his bed, with an arm over his eyes. He had just taken a bath and was enjoying the feeling of being home and clean after a long while. Klaus smiled to himself, he could finally relax.

Elijah stood in front of the bookshelf in his room. He was at crossroad as to which book he should read. He was always a sucker for a good Jane Eyre novel, but at this very moment he did not care for her works. His pondering was interrupted by the divine aroma of his Nana's cooking. Elijah chuckled at himself as his stomach grumbled in response to the smell. He settled on updating his journal instead and patiently waited for dinner to be served.

"Omffpph!" exclaimed a very stressed Rebekah Mikelson as she braced herself against her mirror as her maidservant pulled the drawstrings of her purple dress tighter. "I hate this dress! I hate the fashion sense of this damn century!" Rebekah screamed in frustration as the air was being slowly and painfully being drawn from her lungs. How do women of this century survive this? She thought to herself. She was a vampire and she still felt as if she was wearing a medieval torture device. Once the maid was done, she let out a strangled breath. This was just too much for her! Well at least I'm home and safe she thought as she sat at her vanity to apply her make-up.

Katherine Petrova sat at the end of the giant porcelain tub. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, lost in thoughts. Her siblings were having much fun splashing around and throwing about the foamy suds. Their laughter failed to pull Katherine out of her thinking. "Why did they rescue us? Did they perhaps take pity on us? What will they do with us? What if they beat us like Nigel used to beat me? No, but they seem nice…they even helped Caroline…and they helped me when Nigel came after me…Mr Elijah was really nice…he saved me from those men on the ship…" "Katty, help, Care's splashing me again!" Stefan's voice broke Katherine from her intense reflective session. Katherine watched her siblings laugh and play, she realised that she hadn't seen them this way for a long time. They were happy here with the Mikelsons and for her siblings' sake she would try to be less sceptical. The brunette cracked a smile when her brother was suddenly dunked into the tub by his twin who laughed at his shock. She was trying to be happy but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to the Mikelsons…

Josie grabbed three warm and fluffy towels and handed one to Katherine while wrapping the twins up in their own. The bubbly maid lead the children to a large guest bedroom where she began to dry them off and get them changed with their new clothes. Stefan sat on the soft bed while Josie tended to his twin, that was when he spotted the new clothing items that were freshy pressed and laid out. "Are…are these for us…?" he asked softly, his eyes still on the white shirt that lay next to a beige trouser pants.

"Of course it is for you all." Josie answered. "Master Klaus had them specially ordered for you." "Specially ordered!" Katherine exclaimed. She ran her tiny hand over the emerald green velvet dress that hang on the hanger. It sure was beautiful…and expensive looking… even when her parents were still alive her clothes had never been this fancy. She still couldn't believe the kindness the Mikelsons were showing toward them. Once her eyes landed on the beautiful kitten heel, black buckle-up shoes she decided not to question anything and eagerly rushed to get dressed.

Once the children were dressed Josie tended to their hair. Caroline and Katherine were easy, just a little trim here and a few hair clips there and their thick manes looked beautiful. Stefan however needed a little more work with his thick, overgrown mop. His sisters giggled as Josie splashed some water over his hair and grabbed a scissors. The poor boy looked uncomfortable, being told to stand completely still and not move an inch or risk looking like troll. After a tense fifteen minutes, Stefan's hair had been tamed and his face seems so much brighter.

"Alright then, you're finally ready sweeties, you can go down for dinner." Josie said with a smile and the kids were happy to get some food. They opened the door and ran off not bothering to wait for Josie or pay heed to her calls. They raced down the stairs to the first floor and ran into the East wing of the mansion. They stopped short of a dark wooden door, the door was black and looked scary. "What is this?" Caroline asked. "I don't know but maybe we shouldn't be here, come on, let's go…Care no!" Katherine whispered harshly to her sister as the little blonde stood on her toe tips to reach for the gold coloured brass handle.

"Don't touch that!" a sharp yell came from further down the hall and Caroline immediately pulled her hand away. The siblings turned their heads to see another little girl around their age in a light green dress run toward them. "You shouldn't be here! You can get into big trouble for this. Gramps says you should never open that door!" The girl whispered to them. She had curly black hair and a milky coffee skin tone, her eyes were a captivating green colour. "We're sorry, we never meant cause any trouble." Katherine spoke for her siblings.

"It's ok, I won't tell anybody that you were here." The girl replied with a grin and wink which made the kids smile back. "Come, come you can't be seen here…" the girl said as she led them away from the door, not before Caroline had a good look at it. The door was craved with the image of a wolf howling and Caroline was utterly entranced by it.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet." The girl introduced herself. "What are your names?" "Caroline, Stefan and Katherine Petrova, its very nice to meet you Bonnie Bennet." Katherine said as she extended her hand to grab Bonnie's in a friendly handshake. "Do you live here Bonnie?" "Yes, I do, I live here with my Gramps, I have never seen you here before, are you guests here?" "I think we are…Mr Elijah, Mr Klaus and Miss Rebekah found us and they brought us here." "Wow, you are very lucky to be brought here by the masters of this ho…" "CHILDREN! THERE YOU ARE!" Josie exclaimed. "You little ones scared me…I thought I had lost you!" Josie said as she gasped for air from running around.

"Bonnie…you're not supposed to be here…" Josie whispered in a shocked tone. "You know you can't wander the mansion when the masters and the madam are home!" Josie scolded Bonnie who hung her head to hide her tears, which didn't escape Caroline's sharp eye. "Go back to the kitchen and try not to be seen!" Josie instructed Bonnie who ran off quickly. "Come children, the masters and the madam are awaiting your presence at the dinner table."

The Petrova children followed the maid down the hall and the down the staircase to the dining room. The vampires were already seated and waiting for dinner to be served. The young children wore looks of pure astonishment on their faces, their eyes wide with disbelief. The dining hall was beautiful, done completely in a Victorian styling. The long table stretched from one end of the room to the other and could easily seat twenty people. The silverware shone and gleamed and the candlestick feature in the middle was the main attraction.

"You kids look so much better after a bath." Rebekah commented as she spotted the children. Stefan grinned widely and ran to Rebekah and took a seat next to her. Caroline followed her brother and climbed up on the chair next to his. Katherine walked over to Elijah and he pull out the chair next to his for the girl. Klaus occupied the head of the table with Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline on his right and Elijah and Katherine to his left.

"Are these our new little guests?'' Ashton asked as he brought in a platter from the kitchen. Levern came in right after setting down another casserole on the table. "Hi, we're Ashton and Levern, we work here at the mansion." The Petrovas introduced themselves and waved and smiled back at the young servants. Ashton sat down next to Katherine and Levern was directly opposite him on table. Josie exited the kitchen and seated herself next to Ashton who immediately seemed a little uncomfortable.

Ayana came in and began spooning hot beef stew into everyone's plates. Klaus noticed an upset Caroline who had not touched her dinner and sat with her arms folded and pouting. "Caroline, love what is the matter? Do you not like what is being served?" Klaus asked and everyone turned their attention to the blonde girl. "No…I'm angry…" Caroline responded still pouting which made Klaus think she was adorable when she was angry.

"What has upset you so love?" Klaus asked concerned as he thought of smashing whatever had the girl in such a mood. "Her!" Caroline said sternly pointing directly at Josie and the maid caught Klaus' death stare. She swallowed thickly and Elijah spoke to break the tension. "What has poor Josie done that has angered you little one?" "She chased Bonnie away!" Caroline shouted and Ayana choked on her stew while Levern's eyes widened and Ashton looked around nervously.

The nervous reactions were immediately picked up on by Klaus. "Who is Bonnie, love?" Klaus asked Caroline. "She's our new friend and Josie scolded her and told her to go away." Stefan answered for his sister in a monotone voice while still eating his dinner. "Nana! Explain this! What are the children speaking of?" Rebekah demanded and a nervous sweat broke across Ayana forehead.

The jig was up and Ayana was forced to reveal her secret. "My children I have been keeping something from you for a while…" Ayana whispered. "Nana, what is the meaning of all of this?" Klaus demanded in a low and threatening voice. "Niklaus, Elijah…Rebekah…I have a granddaughter that has been living her secretly for seven years…" Ayana managed to say and the tension in the room grew as even the children knew to remain quiet. "I was going to tell you about her…I swear my children I was…I just couldn't find the words…"

"Nana, I don't understand why you would keep this from us? It is not a big deal at all if you have guest, she is your family after all." Elijah tried to reason with his nanny. "No my son…you don't understand…" Ayana said shakily. "What is there to understand? She is your family." Rebekah stated. "Yes child, but she is Lucy's daughter…" Ayana said as she burst into tears and Levern ran to calm her down.

"LUCY!" Klaus shouted in pure rage as he shattered a glass in his hand. The children gasped in shock and fear as they watched an angry Klaus. "Have you forgotten what she has done to us? She betrayed us! We could have been dead because of that woman!" "Niklaus, please control your ire. At least let Nana explain herself." Elijah said as he attempted to calm his brother down. All eyes turned to Ayana waiting for her to speak.

"It was seven years ago, shortly after you three had left Russia for England. That night was such a storm, I had never seen something like it before… Lucy came to this house very late, drenched from the rains. She knocked at the door and when I came down from my room to answer, soon as I open the door she hands me a baby and says to take care of her and that she didn't want her anymore…" Ayana's tears were flowing freely at this point.

"I couldn't believe what was happening…as quickly as she came she disappeared. I brought the baby inside and the staff and I took care of her and even named her…I thought of tracking Lucy down…but I thought that Bonnie would have a much better life away from her mother…" "That cursed woman! Abandoning her own child!" Klaus spoke in pure rage, this time chucking a glass clear across the room. The dinner party was pulled from their thoughts by the sound of dishes cluttering to the ground in the kitchen…

 _So, Bon-Bon has officially made her way into the story. Haha. I was thinking of changing Bonnie's ship from Kennet to Bonenzo since Enzo really grew on me in the series. Let me know what you think by reviewing or DM'S on Insta. Peace and Love…xoxo…Delena Revengero…_


	12. Chapter 12

_And yet again another chapter comes your way. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I know this chapter is very late. I apologize really college has been in the way recently. To make up for my tardiness I have extended this chapter. Here goes nothing…_

The Mikelsons and the Petrovas…

 _Preface from chapter 11…_

" **I couldn't believe what was happening…as quickly as she came she disappeared. I brought the baby inside and the staff and I took care of her and even named her…I thought of tracking Lucy down…but I thought that Bonnie would have a much better life away from her mother…" "That cursed woman! Abandoning her own child!" Klaus spoke in pure rage, this time chucking a glass clear across the room. The dinner party was pulled from their thoughts by the sound of dishes cluttering to the ground in the kitchen…**

 _Chapter 12…_

 _The Mikelson Estate 1745…_

"Uh oh", thought little Bonnie Bennet as the dishes came cluttering to the ground. "I'm definitely dead now…" she said in a whisper. Little had the dinner party in the dining hall known, someone had been listening in on their argument. Bonnie had tears in her eyes as she heard the exchange between Klaus and her grandmother. She knew she had to remain hidden until her Gramps confessed the truth to the Mikelsons, and now the time had finally come. "That cursed woman! Abandoning her own child!" Bonnie heard the shouting from one of the masters, and she peeped from the side of the kitchen door. Just then a glass came flying in her direction smashing into the wall a few feet away from her. At this bonnie closed her eyes and mistakenly released a violent magical wave which caused all the dishes in the kitchen to break.

The conversation in the dining hall seized and Bonnie heard several sets of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Bonnie panicked and did the only thing she could think of…she hid. Bonnie opened the pantry cupboard door with lighting speed and got in closing the door after her. She heard several people enter the kitchen. "What in hell happened here?" Klaus asked as he took in the scene in his kitchen, broken cutlery lay all over the kitchen floor and several ingredients were sprawled across the kitchen walls. Elijah surveyed the scene and heard what sounded like panicked breathing and a tiny erratic heartbeat.

Klaus heard it too and began to approach the pantry. The heartbeat sped up and the breathing became muffled. Klaus opened the door sharply to find a raven haired little girl hugging her knees with her right hand over her mouth. Elijah appeared next to his brother who currently wore a look of confusion and shock. Elijah looked to see the girl staring at him with tears in her emerald coloured eyes.

He crouched down so that he was at eye leave with the child. "You must be Bonnie, correct?" He asked gently and the girl curled up and crawled further away from them. Klaus took the same position as his brother. "We aren't going to hurt you love, but you need to come out of this cupboard." Klaus said before he made a grab at Bonnie's arm to get her out. "Bad move…" he thought as the child closed her eyes and a wheel of cheese came flying at Elijah and himself, hitting them both square in the gut.

"Ouch!" Elijah said softly as he tried to regain his composure. Katherine came running into the kitchen a few seconds later. She ran over to Klaus and Elijah and looked into the pantry to find her friend. "Bonnie…what are you doing in there?" Katherine asked as Bonnie ran to her and grabbed her tightly. Katherine had managed to calm Bonnie down. She then turned to the Mikelson brothers who were still in pain. "Mr Klaus are you alright…?" Katherine asked. "Just fine love…" Klaus responded out of breath. Bonnie stared at the Mikelsons as she refused to leave Katherine's side. Katherine reassured her that the Mikelsons would not harm her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you with the cheese…sometimes I can't control it…" Bonnie spoke softly. "Quite alright my dear, your actions were obviously unintentional." Elijah responded finally standing up.

The group lead Bonnie to the parlour where Rebekah and Ayana were already seated. Josie was ordered to take Katherine, Caroline and Stefan to the guest room and Ashton and Levern tended to the mess in the kitchen. Klaus began "Nana, you failed to inform us that little Bonnie here is a witch…" "And a very powerful one at that…" Elijah added while rubbing his abdomen. That cheese wheel really did a number on him. "Her powers began to peak very early, ever since she was a baby. I have been teaching her but she hasn't quite grasped the concept of control just yet…" Ayana answered. "Has her mother inquired about her at all?" Rebekah asked Ayana. "No child not even once." Klaus scowled at this answer. "And her father?" Elijah added. Ayana just shook her head.

Klaus looked at the little girl who sat quietly and kept her head down as if afraid they would throw her out onto the streets. She was a very beautiful child, then again her mother had been quite the looker herself and he would know… Well since her wretched mother refuses to claim her and her father is unknown, she will now become a child of this house." Klaus stated, and Bonnie turned her head sharply and stared at him awestruck by his words. "Yes, I agree Bonnie is now under the care of our family and will be treated as such." Elijah confirmed and Ayana had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much my children. Thank you…" Ayana said through tears and Rebekah assured her that no thanks were necessary, it was the least they could do after all the care she had provided for them over the years. Klaus addressed little Bonnie "you aren't going to go anywhere; you are staying right here with us." Bonnie smiled widely and Klaus continued "You can have any available bedroom you would like." At this Bonnie broke down and buried her face in her hands. Elijah went over to her and picked her up. "There, there little one, no more tears…you're home now."

 _Several days later…_

Stefan Petrova rose early that particular morning, he had slept well cradled next to his sisters and today his felt energised and ready to play. After his bath he ran into the expansive front yard of the Mikelson mansion. He found Klaus standing in front of what looked like a wooden frame with several coloured circles of different sizes. He watched silently as the Original removed arrows from the target and stepped back to shoot them again. Klaus took his stance and aimed his bow with his left hand and drew back the arrow with his right, he focused and released the arrow which hit the target with a perfect bullseye. Stefan stood amazed by the whole thing, his mouth opening in awe as Klaus shot several arrows with lighting speed all of them on point.

Klaus lowed his bow, when a very excited Stefan approached him. "Wow Mr Klaus how did you do that?" he asked. "It is quite simple once you get the hang of it." Klaus answered the boy with a smile. Stefan watched as Klaus landed more perfect shots. "Uh…Mr Klaus…could I perhaps try what you are doing…?" Stefan asked nervously as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Certainly boy, what do you say I teach you how to shoot some arrows?" At this Stefan nodded franticly smiling at the offer. Klaus walked over to the target to retrieve the arrows, "Now Stefan, this sport is called Archery, and this is called a bow and arrow." Klaus explained as he picked up the items. "That over there is called the target and the red circle in the middle is the bullseye. The aim is to shot the arrows so they hit the bullseye, understand." Stefan nodded.

"Alright, come over." Klaus called Stefan over. He then showed the boy how to hold the bow and arrow correctly and how to close one eye and focus on the target. After a few tries Stefan finally land a hit on the target. "Yes!" he exclaimed in joy and Klaus praised the boy for his outstanding efforts. "Well done my boy! Keep practising and soon enough you'll never miss the bullseye." Almost two hours later Klaus and his young protégé were still in the front yard practising. Little Stefan was getting better and Klaus was amazed at how quickly the boy had progressed. He was soon hitting the bullseye on almost every attempt. "You're a natural Stefan, such talent at such a young age!" Klaus praised. Klaus was stunned when Stefan launched himself at him gripping his legs in a tight hug. "Thank you Mr Klaus…you're the best teacher ever…". The child whispered to him in appreciation. He reminded Klaus so much of himself. He remembered when his father had tried to teach him this sport. Purely for survival purposes and hunting. Mikel had been cruel and harsh, every time he missed he was beaten and insulted but when he landed a shot he was never praised. Klaus vowed to never be like his father ever. Their moment was interrupted by Ashton bring a message from Elijah. "Sir, Master Elijah wanted me to inform you that he needs to meet with you in the office. He says it is very urgent." Aston relayed and left to attend to his work.

"What is so urgent that it needs my immediate attention brother?" Klaus asked as he entered the office and found Elijah with a stressed look on his face, seated at the massive wooden desk. "The accounts have backed up Niklaus, we have not been attending to them due to our fleeing. Our investors and investments have to be sorted out immediately before we lose them both." Klaus let out a heavy breath, he understood exactly what his brother was saying, and he knew it would take a lot of time to get their paperwork in order. "Well, we have no choice brother… we have to do this by ourselves. Get Rebekah and send word for Levern to serve us coffee. We're in for a long day…" Klaus said with a sigh and both brothers moaned in annoyance. They really did hate attending to the accounts but they preferred doing it on their own. Mikel could be anywhere and they would never risk a lead being leaked out to him.

Almost five hours later the original siblings were still shut up in the main office, papers piled up on every side. Books lay open and sprawled over desk and floor and the room smelled of coffee and alcohol. The sound of the Mikelson's chattering and the loud ding of the keys on their industrial calculators could be heard from the outside. The children were all curious as to where the Mikelsons could be, they had been playing on their own for hours and have not once heard from them in all that time. The children decided to investigate and turn their search into a game. They split up, each of the four children on their own to cover more ground. Katherine decided she would search the bedrooms, and Caroline would take the first floor, Stefan would search the grounds outside and Bonnie would look through the kitchen and the ground floor.

Katherine ran up to the second floor of the mansion. She started from one end of the hallway and looked in every room. She peeped into the room on the far left of the west wing, she could tell straight away that it was Mr Klaus' room. The room held a massive sized bed in the middle next to it lay a nightstand and the room had its own fire place with several artworks that covered the walls. She searched around the room a bit and continued her search. The next few rooms were empty, probably guestrooms, she then came to the room in the middle of the hallway.

She knocked twice gently and when she received no response she quietly opened the door. She knew immediately the room belonged to Miss Rebekah. The room was done in a beige, cream and white which made it look regal and beautiful. The vanity was what caught the girl's eye as she approached it slowly. The table was covered in expensive jewellery and make-up and Katherine was in awe. She picked up the stunning pearl choker and placed it around her neck. She gazed at herself in the mirror and pulled model like poses. She laughed to herself and returned the necklace to its rightful place and exited the room.

She passed a few more empty rooms until she came upon one at the end of the opposite side of the hall. She was now in the east wing, she had again knocked and gotten no response so she went in. This particular room was different from the others. It was done in dark colour, with dark wood furniture and a fireplace. It held a medium sized dark wood desk, but the most striking feature was the impressive bookshelf in the corner. Katherine went in slowly and looked around once she was convinced that no one was there she went straight for the bookshelf. There were books of every colour and size on the shelves.

A white book at the corner of the second shelf stood out and Katherine reached to take it out. She grew afraid when the entire bookshelf started to move and open from the right side out almost like a book itself. Once the shelf halted the brunette moved to look at the other side. She never expected what she found. It was more books! But these looked different from the ones on the display shelf. These books were all the same colour. Black, with gold numbering on the spine. The numbering was actually dates, years to be more specific. Katherine pulled out the book that read 1467, she took it to the desk, pulled out the chair and began reading. As she read she found that it was no normal book at all it was a journal.

 _Greece_ \- _18 March 1467_

 _I saw her today, I could not believe my own eyes. I saw her shopping for dresses at the local store, her lady in waiting right beside her. She is still as beautiful as the day I met her if not more. I could not help but stare at her. Her utter beauty was stunning to all around her. I was not the only suitor she had attracted. Scores of men, some even accompanied by their wives gazed upon her beauty. I have waited for the opportunity to see her again for two centuries. But alas, I could not approach her, for father was close behind and if I had met with her father would surely have her slaughtered. So, in an effort to protect her I had to let her be. My beautiful Tatia, until we meet again my love…_

Katherine closed the journal and quickly returned it to the shelf making sure to close the secret shelf after. Whoever wrote that journal was obviously in love at that time. Whose journal was it though? She knew the room she stood in was Mr Elijah's, it had to be, his was the only room left. But the date on the journal had read 1467, that was a very long time ago and Mr Elijah wasn't that old. Katherine left the room still confused as to whose journal she had read, and more importantly why Mr Elijah had them in his room.

Caroline was having no luck in finding the Mikelsons. She searched every room on the first floor and she found nothing. She walked across the hall to the east wing, and she came upon the forbidden door with the howling wolf. This was the same room Bonnie had told her not to go near, but Caroline couldn't help herself she lifted a tiny hand and traced the carving on the door. She didn't understand what was so bad about this room the wolf on the door looked so pretty. She eyed the brass door handle and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She turned the handle slowly only to find the door was locked. The little blonde huffed and walked away slowly.

"No one except Gramps and Levern in the kitchen." Bonnie spoke to herself as she walked to reach the parlour room where she found Josie busy dusting the ornaments. She greeted the perky maid and made her way across the mansion. She stopped short when she heard muffled voices coming from a random double door room. She got closer and pressed her ear to the door. "Damnit, this blasted device stops working now…" Elijah cursed the bulky gold coloured calculator. It resembled a type-writer with similar looking keys. Bonnie had finally found the Mikelsons! She had won the game. She knocked at the door softly and then slowly entered the massive office. The Mikelsons were unaware of her presence as she surveyed the room. She found Elijah and Rebekah seated together at a desk surrounded by stacks of paper and two funny looking machines. Klaus was seated on one of the chairs hunched over a thick book that rested on the table in front of him.

"Bekah, divide these numbers for me." Elijah told his sister handing her a sheet of parchment. "Sorry big brother I have my own numbers to divide at this present moment." Rebekah replied. "Arrgh! Does anybody know what seventy-four thousand, nine hundred and sixty-five divided by eight hundred is?" "Ninety-three point seven one!" Bonnie piped up and immediately regretted it. When the Mikelsons turned their attention to her. She covered her mouth with her hand. "What did you say Bonnie?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie just shook her head in panic. "Speak child, what was your answer?" Elijah implored. Bonnie took her hand off her mouth and said in a soft voice. "Ninety-three point seven one…". "What is she talking about?" Klaus asked confused. "Nik, I believe she was answering Elijah's question about division." Klaus rose from his seat and grabbed his sister's calculator and punched in the figures. "Impossible…" Klaus whispered completely stunned. "She's correct…" he added, turning the device toward his siblings to look. "Astounding…" Elijah uttered. Rebekah woke from behind the desk and approached Bonnie. "Bonnie love, who taught you all of this?" "Nobody Miss Rebekah, I do the conversions for Gramps whenever she bakes, it isn't difficult for me…" Bonnie answered back.

Soon enough Bonnie was seated behind the desk next to Elijah and Rebekah, the originals giving her more mathematical problems to solve and she impressed them further by answering all correctly. "She's a pure genius!" Elijah chuckled. "We must have her tutored." "I agree, in fact all of the children need teachers. Send for Ashton, have him search for credited tutors in the city." Klaus stated. "Our children must be educated." Klaus smiled as his siblings agreed. He was beginning to grow very fond of these children indeed.

 _Ok so I know I kept you waiting for so long, once again I apologize. Future chapters may also take a bit of a while, and I ask for your patience. This is also your last chance for the Bonenzo or Kennet ship. As next chapter the ship will be introduced. Please don't forget to leave a review. Peace and Love to you all…xoxo…Delena Revengero…_


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I know that this chapter has taken a while but I can't help it. Here goes….

 _Chapter 13…._

 _Mikaelson Manor…. NOLA 1745_

"Ashton, there you are! It seems as if you just up and disappear nowadays." Rebekah called to the young servant as she gracefully descended the stairs from her bedroom. "Miss Rebekah, my apologies, my work keeps me so busy." The boy spoke as he ran to meet the madam of the house. "Yes, I heard my brother had entrusted you to find a teacher for the children, any luck so far?" Rebekah asked. "I have been hunting for the past week, but I think I finally found a suitable match for the position, she should be here tomorrow for an interview." Ashton responded. "Wonderful, I hope she is willing to handle energetic kids!" Rebekah added as she and the servant boy chuckled and parted ways. The Mikaelson sister made her way to the dining room where she found her brothers and the children seated and tucking into their breakfast. "Good morning all." She greeted and took her seat. Josie quickly served her breakfast. "Elijah, I heard the children's teacher will be tomorrow to be interviewed." "Yes, she is quite qualified according to Ashton's report." Elijah spoke. "Children, are you excited to meet your new tutor tomorrow?" Rebekah asked, and all four children nodded with huge grins on their faces. Klaus stood up and called out to his brother. "Come Elijah, we have much work pending, a certain clan from New York wants to engage in business with us." "Is that so…, well we will have to attend to this matter immediately." Elijah answered as he rose from his seat and followed his brother into their joint office.

Rebekah conversed with the children until breakfast was over and the children left to play on their own and Rebekah retreated to her room. Once she was alone she closed her door and flopped down on her bed. She let out a heavy sigh, and tears began to prick her eyes. Although she had her brothers and she got to travel to some of the most beautiful places in the world, Rebekah Mikaelson was still very lonely. Her tears flowed freely now, what kind of life was it, running around all the time, never staying in one place and always being uprooted. Whomever she befriended along the way she would either never see again or they would be scared off by her brothers. Being a vampire didn't help her situation either. Her brothers were always busy and she was always left alone. Rebekah buried her face into her pillow and sobbed heavily until she heard a soft knock on her door. She quickly dried her eyes and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door to sparkling green eyes and a handsome smile.

"Hello Miss Rebekah!" a cheery Stefan greeted. "Hello Stefan…" Rebekah replied rather bluntly, though it didn't seem to affect the little boy. "What do you want Stefan?" Rebekah asked. "Well…the girls are playing on their own and they wouldn't let me join in. I'm always left out…" Stefan replied sadly and Rebekah immediately felt for the boy. She knew exactly what it was like not being included. "Say Stefan, since your sisters and Bonnie don't want to include you in their game, how about we play our own game?" Stefan nodded frantically at the offer and Rebekah took his hand and led him downstairs into the parlour.

Rebekah looked through the cabinet until she found what she was looking for, all while a curious Stefan was watching her from his seat. She finally pulled out a finely polished chess set and set it down on the little table. The four-year old's curiosity gripped him and he lowered himself onto the carpet in front of the table. Stefan sat in awe as Rebekah set up the game they would be playing. "This game is called Chess." Rebekah explained. "There are black and white pieces. Remember Stefan, white always moves first." Rebekah explained all the necessary rules and movement patterns of each piece and finally Stefan was ready for his first practice game. Rebekah was amazed at the boy's early skill. Her brother was right when he said Stefan was a fast learner. The two were thoroughly enjoying their game in the parlour.

 _Meanwhile in the garden…_

"This game is boring." Caroline huffed. "Is there anything else we can play?" "I cannot think of anything at this moment Care." Katherine replied as all three girls lay on the grass of the garden, staring up at the dull clouds, the skies were so overcast they couldn't even see the sun. "I'm thinking we shouldn't have chased Stefan away, now we have nothing to play." Bonnie said with a chuckle and the sisters laughed at her remark. "What do you think Mr Klaus and Mr Elijah are doing?" Katherine asked. "Probably still working, they're always working." Bonnie huffed. "Uh…. Guys…. what do you think is behind that door, you know that one we aren't supposed to go near?" Caroline asked. Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't the slightest idea." "All I know is that room belongs to Mr Klaus and Gramps said I shouldn't even think of trying to open that door." Bonnie said in a voice that mimicked her grandmother's. "And, I once heard Josie tell Levern that sometimes Mr Klaus goes into that room at night and doesn't come out until the early hours of the morning…". "Wow, the Mikaelsons are weird." Katherine added. "Bonnie! It's time for your lesson!" The girls heard Nana scream from the front porch. "Coming Gramps!" Bonnie shouted back and rose from her place on the lawn. "You two should also come inside, it looks like it's gonna rain." The sisters followed Bonnie inside the mansion and had to leave Bonnie to engage in her special lesson. The sister always wondered why Bonnie had these "special lessons" but Bonnie said that she was just learning about her family history and special family recipes from her Gramps.

Katherine was bored now. She had stumbled across her younger brother and Miss Rebekah playing some long and boring board game, moving the pieces to and fro. She sat in her bedroom, staring at the storm clouds as they rolled in before hearing a sweet sound coming from down the hall. The sound was absolutely enchanting and Katherine got up from the chair she occupied to find the source of this sound. Her search led her outside a dark wood door, without thinking Katherine pushed open the heavy door, only to find Elijah seated at grand piano. The brunette was stunned when she came face to face with the eldest original sibling. It was then that Katherine noticed her surroundings seemed familiar, she was in Elijah's bedroom!

"Uh…Mr Elijah, I did not intend on being so rude and not knocking, I apologise." "That's is quite alright dear, do you need something?" "No…not at all…I just wanted to know where the music was coming from…" Katherine stuttered, the little girl realised she couldn't look Elijah in the eye. Elijah chuckled and addressed her. "Did the sound bother you love?" "NO!... I really liked it…that's why I was searching for where it was?" "Well…" Elijah said as he turned to face the girl, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of his face resting on his lip. "That sound was coming from this." He pointed to the piano. "I was playing this piano you see." "Wow, you play very nicely Mr Elijah." Katherine said with a smile. Elijah smiled back. "Thank you love, would you like to hear more?" Elijah offered and Katherine replied. "Yes please, I would love that."

Elijah pulled out a chair and seated Katherine next to him while he played. The girl couldn't concentrate on the piano or the music at that moment she could only stare at Elijah, she had always thought he was good looking, but now being this close to him and getting a better look at his features Katherine felt her heart pound in her chest. He was so handsome, she couldn't understand why she felt like this but she did.

She almost didn't notice when Elijah finally spoke to her. "What do you think?" Katherine had to snap out of her trance and reply. "It was beautiful. Where did you learn to play?" "I had several teachers over the years." Elijah smiled. "Like who?" Katherine asked. "One of my teachers was Peire Vidal, then there was Sordello, but one of my most talented teachers was a man named Antonio Lucio Vivaldi, whom I had met in Italy a long time ago. Katherine, why don't I show you how to play a simple piece on the piano?" "I would love that." Katherine replied with a smile and soon enough Katherine was learning the art of music. Elijah and his student passed a good few hours in practice and Elijah was thoroughly enjoying himself, being able to introduce a child to music was reward all its own. Katherine was a talented player Elijah could tell that she would make a fine pianist one day. As for now, she was busy learning the keys and was doing a fine job at it.

As night fell the children were ushered to bed after dinner. "Come children, you all have a big day tomorrow. Your teacher will be here and you will be able to meet her." Josie said as she ran the bath water to get all the children bathed and ready for bed. "I wonder what she will be like?" Caroline spoke from the corner of the tub. "What do you think she'll be like Steffy?" Caroline asked her twin who was at the middle of the tub, head resting against the edge, eyes closed. "Stef, Stefan…?" Katherine shook her sleepy brother, who just groaned in response. "He must be tired." Bonnie said with a yawn, sinking further into the warm water. "Come children, you must be in bed early." Josie said as dried and dressed each child in their bed clothes and tucked them in.

Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine had fallen asleep quickly, each of them exhausted from their lessons, but for the lively Caroline sleep was illusive. Caroline lay in the huge four poster bed, next to her snoring twin and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She tried to get to sleep, tossing and turning eventually being scolded by Bonnie for moving around so much. The tiny blonde finally gave up and wiggled out of the covers and down the to the foot of the bed. Once out she opened the bedroom door and started down the hall, it was dark and very late and Caroline began to grow afraid. There were strange sounds coming from outside and Caroline ran when a sound scared her. She ran down the stairs to the first floor and stopped when she reached the forbidden door. Once again, she was drawn to this door with the wolf. Her curiosity got the best of her and she stood on her tippy toes and reached for the handle. Caroline did not expect the door to open, she stood unsure of whether to go in, but eventually she crossed the threshold. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in this mysterious room. Paintings…paintings everywhere…on the walls, on the floor, on the tables and some on stands. A faint light was coming from the corner of the room and Caroline approached it slowly. As she got closer she finally saw the light was coming from a candle stand and someone was behind the huge easel the candle stand had been placed next to.

Caroline drew closer and closer in an attempt to see who was behind the easel. She finally got close enough and peaked around the stand to find Klaus sitting in high chair, smiling back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mr Klaus! It's you." "Yes, it's me…what are you doing her Caroline?" Klaus asked. The girl grew scared she knew she wasn't supposed to be here. After all this was the forbidden room, the one she wasn't even supposed to tell anyone about. "I couldn't sleep…so I was walking around…and I heard a scary noise so I ran here."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the girl. She had so much of life, a stark comparison to himself. Klaus picked Caroline up and seated her on his lap. "Mr Klaus, what are doing here? Do you paint in here?" Caroline asked as she stared at the blank canvas ahead. "Yes love, this room is my art studio. I do all kinds of paintings in here." "What are you painting now Mr Klaus?" "Well, honestly love I am lost for ideas, it seems I have painter's block." Caroline chuckled at this, "Why don't you try painting something you like?" "Something I like…hmmmm…that sounds like a good suggestion." Klaus agreed with the girl. "What do you like Mr Klaus?" "I enjoy painting, poetry, horse riding…" "Horse riding! You can ride a horse?" Caroline was amazed by Klaus' revelation. "Yes love, I learned to ride when I was your age." "I got it Mr Klaus! Why don't you paint a horsey?" Caroline suggested. "I have painted horses before love, too many in fact…" Klaus said as he pointed to the wall that was covered in paintings of horses.

Caroline looked at Klaus and they both broke out into laughter. "Well, what can I paint now?" Klaus asked in between laughs. "Why don't you paint a wolfy?" Klaus was surprised by this, why would this innocent child ask him to paint such a ruthless animal. An animal that a can kill without provocation…and he would know…he had hated his werewolf side. It was the reason his father hated him and treated him so cruelly. Klaus learned to love his werewolf side because of the immense power and advantage it gave him. With it he was the world's first and only hybrid. "Why a wolf love? Wolves are dangerous creatures, they are very scary." Caroline just shook her head at this. "No, they aren't, they're very friendly and so cuddly." Caroline chuckled. "How do you know they are so friendly?" Klaus asked jokingly. "Because the one I met was friendly." "You met a wolf?" Klaus asked utter stunned. "Uh ah, when we used to live in the forest, one day I was very hungry and we had nothing to eat. I was sitting by the river when a wolfy came. He gave me some apples. He even let me hug him." Caroline said with a huge grin. "He was very big and fluffy." Klaus couldn't believe what the child was saying to him. "How…how big was this wolf Caroline?" "This big." Caroline showed the measurement with her hands. "And this long…from there to there."

One thing was for sure Klaus knew that wasn't any ordinary wolf Caroline had met. Only werewolves grew to be that big. Maybe the child was exaggerating but Klaus couldn't help thinking it might have been a possibility. "Are you going to paint a wolfy Mr Klaus?" Carline asked, pulling Klaus from his thoughts. "Is that what you want?" Caroline nodded. "You can paint the wolfy on the door…or you can paint this one." Caroline said softly, then she pulled out a wolf pendant from her nightdress pocket. "My pendant!" Klaus thought. "Caroline where did you get this?" "I found it in the ocean, when the ship broke and we landed in the water." Caroline replied with a yawn. "This is the pendant I lost, when the ship "broke" …" "Really, is it yours Mr Klaus?" Klaus nodded slowly. Caroline took Klaus' hand and turned it palm side up placing the pendant into his hand. "There Mr Klaus, you can have it back." Caroline smiled and the let out a long yawn, she climbed further unto Klaus' lap and curled up, placing her head on his chest. "I like your necklace Mr Klausy, it very pretty." Klaus was utterly entranced by this little girl, she really was something else. Klaus watched as Caroline fell asleep, and he picked up his paintbrush. He knew exactly what to paint now.

 _Finally had time to get a chapter in, so sorry for the long wait, college has been giving me tons of work and exams are approaching as well… (screams in frustration) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and another one will follow. Any questions or comments follow me on Instagram delena_revengero. Peace and love…xoxo…Delena Revengero._


	14. Chapter 14

_Another chapter, I tried to get this chapter in as early as possible. Hope you enjoy and here goes…_

 _Chapter 14…_

 _The Mikaelson Estate…NOLA 1745_

It was nearly dawn when Klaus finally returned Caroline to her room. The child had fallen asleep while he painted and Klaus managed to get the beginning of his work done. Caroline now lay peacefully asleep with the other children and Klaus retired to his room for the night. He made sure to bolt the door of his secret studio and wash up before laying down, he had a lot on his mind lately. He thought about the children, each of them special in their own way. They had brought a certain joy to him and his siblings lives, a joy that had long been lost. Klaus rolled onto his side, one random thought plaguing him… what would happen to the children when they had to flee again? They couldn't possibly stay here with Ayana. Mikael would slaughter every last one of them. Klaus realised he needed a plan and would have to speak to his siblings and the servants about this. The safety of the children was at stake.

"Caroline! Wake up, our teacher will be here soon!" Stefan shouted as he tried to shake his sister awake. Caroline was not ready to wake up yet, she was still groggy from the night before and Josie had to carry her out of bed and into the bath. A little while later the kids were bathed, dressed and seated for breakfast. Elijah was reading the morning's paper and Rebekah was engaged in a conversation with Levern and Josie about which dress would go with the new shoes she had purchased.

They had just finished eating when a there was a knock at the door. "I think your tutor must have arrived children." Rebekah said and turned her attention to her brothers. "We must interview her first before she meets the children." Elijah said from behind his paper. "UH…well I have shopping to do today, so Nik I assume you will be giving this interview." "Actually Bekah, I have some matters to attend to in the bayou, so it looks like it's up to our dear older brother to do." Klaus replied. Elijah poked his head out from the corner of the newspaper and was met with two wide and pleading grins from his brother and sister. Elijah just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, folding up his newspaper and getting up to walk toward the office.

Aston rushed to the door and opened it allowing the new tutor to step inside. "Good morning Miss Marshal, you're right on time, please follow me, the master is waiting for you in the office." "Wow! These people are definitely loaded…" was all the new teacher could think has she stared in awe at the mansion she had just entered. She barely had time to look at the home properly before being taken to the office to meet one of the owners.

The servant opened the door and she stepped into the expansive double door office area, as she did her breath hitched and her knees felt like they were about to give way. She was face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen in her twenty-one years. "Ah, Miss Marshal, you are punctual, this is good. Elijah Mikaelson…" Elijah introduced himself with an extended hand. Grabbing the offered hand like her life depended on it "Hayley Marshal, pleased to make your acquaintance." "Pleasure's all mine." Elijah responded as he offered Hayley a seat and she presented her resume' to him. The whole time she just stared at him, feeling ashamed, "He probably has a wife…" she reasoned. "You're here to teach his kids, not ogle at him…" "Miss Marshal, I see you have taught before at the Gilbert residence, you are well versed in English and French and you are educated as well. Tell me Miss Marshal, which institution did you attend?" "I attended the University of New Orleans, before graduating I was tutored by my father." "Wonderful, did your parents not object to you attending university?" Elijah asked as he paged through her resume'. "Not at all Mr Mikaelson, they had actually encouraged me to pursue further studies. We are a very liberal family, my parents believed that I should be educated just like anyone else." Elijah nodded at this and continued to question her further.

Elijah explained the circumstances of his situation with the children and how they had come to live in the mansion. Hayley nodded in understanding, all she heard was these kids were not his and that he lived with his siblings and had no wife. Hayley wanted to jump for joy at this. "From your resume' I can conclude that you are suitable for this position. You will be on a trial basis for one week. Should you feel that you are not comfortable, you are welcome to leave at any time. However, if we feel you are not performing your duties to our liking, we will have to let you go." Elijah explained and Hayley agreed to this. "I believe it is time you meet your students."

Elijah led Hayley to the parlour where the children were seated. As soon as she walked in she was met with bright smiles and cheery helloes. She introduced herself to the children "Hello children, my name is Miss Marshal, and I am going to be your new tutor." "My name is Caroline!" "I'm Bonnie!" "My name is Katherine Petrova, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Marshal." The girls eagerly introduced themselves while a shy Stefan sat head down and afraid to look at his new teacher. "And what might your name be?" Hayley asked sweetly. "His name is Stefan!" Caroline answered for her twin, who was still painfully shy. "Stefan, sweetie you don't have to be scared, I won't eat you." Hayley chuckled and Stefan cracked a smile. Meanwhile Elijah watched the exchange between the young girl and the children. She knew her job well. Very soon the children were fighting for her attention and she masterfully calmed them down and explained what they were going to be learning. Elijah left the teacher and her students to themselves and went to update his journal.

Once the initial introduction was over, the children felt comfortable with Hayley and immediately took to her. They loved her and couldn't wait to see her again. When the lessons ended a good five hours later, the children were exhausted. "Why are these lessons so long Miss Marshal? My head hurts from reading so much." Katherine mumbled as she grabbed her head. Hayley chuckled at this, "You have to learn everything sweetie, Math, History, Languages, Anatomy…, you have to have a knowledge of all areas if you are ever to succeed in life." Hayley told the little girl. "Can we succeed tomorrow Miss Marshal…I'm so tired now…." Said Bonnie as she rubbed her eyes. Hayley held back an urge to laugh out aloud. "Alright, I think that's enough for today. You little ones could use a rest." Hayley said waking up from her seat at the table and gathering her things. She had to inform Elijah of the day's progress, which she absolutely loved as she would get to see Elijah again. She exited the parlour and found Levern heading toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me, could you please inform Mr Elijah that I would like to speak to him." Hayley asked. "Of course, Miss Marshal." Levern replied and a short while later she returned with a the oldest Mikaelson and left. "Ah, Miss Marshal, were you successful in today's lessons?" Hayley almost couldn't comprehend the simple question. She was utterly taken by the man in front of her. Everything about him was so enticing, his face alone was enough for her to be sold. "Uh…yes the children were angels…" She replied quickly after Elijah threw her a sceptical look. "I take it you enjoyed your time here, will you be returning tomorrow?" Elijah asked and Hayley was sure she would faint if she looked directly at him. With eyes downcast she replied, "Yes, I much enjoy teaching the children. I will be back tomorrow at eight to continue." "Wonderful, if you are done for the day I will have Ashton arrange a carriage for you." Hayley thanked Elijah for his gesture and continued to secretly eye him. Elijah may have been oblivious to Hayley's interest in him but a certain someone had noticed the new tutor's sudden feelings…

Katherine Petrova had just exited the kitchen when she spotted her teacher speaking to her guardian. Katherine hung back and watched Hayley, picking up on her "liking" toward Elijah. Katherine felt a pull in her chest, whatever ever was going on there, she didn't like it! She couldn't describe why she felt this way but she suddenly disliked her new tutor and Katherine no longer wanted this woman near her siblings, her friend and especially not around Elijah. When Hayley left, Katherine was glad she was gone and immediately ran to Elijah. "Hi, Mr Elijah!" Katherine greeted the original vampire excitedly. "Hello sweetheart…" Elijah greeted back and Katherine felt her heart skip at the word 'sweetheart'. She grinned widely now and asked if Elijah was free to teach her more piano playing. Of course, the music loving Mikaelson would never refuse and soon enough the two were seated at the piano in Elijah's room happily playing away.

"Wait so let me get this straight…you're gonna give us moonlight rings…?" "That is correct." "And in exchange we have to be at your beck and call…I think not Mikaelson!" Jackson Kenner the leader of the Midnight pack spat at Klaus. "You wouldn't be at my beck and call per say, if only my psychotic father decides to harm my family including my wards in any way, you and your pack will be ready to defend us." Klaus explained calmly and Jackson sneered. "I think you should take the deal Jackson." A man said from behind a tree and approached the two's standing position. "Ansel! Good to see you again." Klaus said excited to see his old friend. "Klaus, always a pleasure." Ansel responded shaking Klaus' hand. "It's a good deal Jackson, think of the benefits to your pack, they wouldn't be restricted to this Bayou. They wouldn't have to suffer the pain of turning every full moon…" Ansel reasoned and Jackson mulled over the idea. "Alright, give me some time to discuss this with my pack…" said Jackson and Klaus nodded.

Jackson walked off into the bayou and Ansel and Klaus begun talking. "How are you, old friend? I haven't seen you in ages." Klaus asked and Ansel replied, "I am doing well, the pack has been flourishing, we are well. How has your family been doing, and your sister?". "I am glad to hear that Ansel, my family are all well, and I am afraid I must leave now, you and the Crescent wolves take care." Klaus said as he about to leave Ansel stopped him. "Klaus, about your deal with Jackson…I was wondering if my pack could serve guard as well." Klaus raised an eyebrow at this. "Ansel, your pack already has moonlight rings…you would stand to gain nothing from this deal…" "Can't an old friend not help out another?" Ansel countered and Klaus smiled and said, "Thank you my dearest friend you have done much for me over these years…". Ansel grinned and the two friends shook on their deal.

It was late when Klaus finally arrived home. He made his way to the parlour where his siblings sat. "Niklaus, I was beginning to worry." Elijah said as he handed Klaus a drink. "Nothing to worry about brother, I am still in one piece." Klaus laughed as he seated himself next to his twin. "Where are the children?" he asked. "Asleep." Elijah replied. "Nik, what were you doing in the Bayou?" Rebekah questioned her brother. "I was striking a deal with the wolves, dear sister." "A deal? What kind of deal involves the wolves Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "One that involves our wellbeing brother." Klaus smiled and Rebekah shot him a sceptical look. "I will explain… our murderous psycho of a father is out there somewhere looking to detach our limbs and is not passed harming our loved ones to do so. I arranged a deal with the Midnight and Crescent packs in exchange for moonlight rings which Nana will gladly fashion, if Mikael were to try anything our servants, Nana and most importantly the children be protected." "Are you sure this is wise Niklaus? We don't have the best history with the Midnight pack… and the Crescents already have rings…" "Yes brother, I am well aware of the risk, the Alpha of the Crescents is my dear friend and was willing to accept this deal purely because of our friendship." Klaus said. "Those Crescent wolves really have a liking toward you, is it possible your wolf side is descended from their bloodline?" Rebekah asked. "It is a possibility…Too bad you don't have the werewolf gene or they would like you too." Klaus teased his sister. "And be a smelly, furry mutt! I am quite fine with being just a vampire thanks." Rebekah replied and Klaus and Elijah both laughed at her comment. The siblings decided to retire for the night and said their goodbyes each heading to their respective bedrooms.

Katherine woke up in a mood, she knew exactly what the day held. First, she would bathe, then eat breakfast and then the witch would come back to teach them. Katherine was not happy, she sat with an upset look on her face all throughout breakfast. She ate quietly and then proceeded to the parlour to await the arrival of the person who had her in such a foul mood. When Hayley arrived, she had noticed Katherine's change in behaviour, yesterday the girl was bubbly and eager to learn and today she seemed so distant. "Katherine sweetie, are you alright?" Hayley asked. "Just fine!" Katherine snapped and was shocked at her behaviour. "Katherine! That is no way for a young lady to behave!" Hayley reprimanded the girl and Katherine shot her a death look with a scowl to match. She just huffed and refused to participate in the day's lesson.

When the lessons were done, Hayley went to find Elijah, she had to discuss Katherine's sudden outbursts with him. She found him in the office. "Mr Elijah, I would like to discuss a pressing issue with you." Hayley proceeded to inform Elijah about Katherine. "Well, this is entirely new to me, Katherine has never acted this way before. She is usually such a happy child and very mature for her age." Elijah stated as he exited the office with Hayley in tow. Katherine watched the two from the banister on the first floor. "I just don't have any idea why she would act this way…perhaps I…" Hayley said nervously. "I assure you Miss Marshal, this is no fault of yours. I will have a word with Katherine tonight." Elijah reassured Hayley placing a hand on her shoulder much to the pleasure for the older girl and the displeasure of the girl who was currently crouched down spying on her teacher and her crush. 'She told on me!" Katherine thought. 'Now Mr Elijah is going to be angry…what if he doesn't like me anymore…' Katherine was furious with Hayley now.

Hayley had left some two hours ago and Elijah wondered how to approach Katherine to investigate the problem. He looked at the time, Katherine was late for their music lesson. 'Strange, she is never late…' Elijah thought. He woke up from his place at the piano and decided to look for his student. He searched the bedrooms, kitchen, front yard, everywhere until he found her in the parlour seated on the rug in front of the fire, she had been crying. "Katherine love, there you are I was worried when you did not attend our lesson…" Elijah spoke softly. "Mr Elijah…I'm sorry, I did not realise I was late. I will come now." Katherine said, wiping her face and standing up. "Katherine…is something the matter dear?" "No, Mr Elijah, everything is fine, I will go now." "Katherine love, you were crying…" Elijah stated and Katherine hung her head. She dried the last of her tears and forced a smile, "No, Mr Elijah, I am fine now, I was sad but I am ok now really…" Elijah knew better but he decided to accept the explanation he did not want to force the girl, she would tell him in time what was bothering her.

Throughout the lesson, Katherine was nervous and distracted. Elijah noticed how unfocused she was. Simple pieces that she had mastered long ago she was now playing off-key. "Katherine love, look at me." Elijah said gently as he turned the girl to face him. "Katherine, are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" "Not at all!" the girl responded and looked down, hanging her head. "Love, you can tell me if something is wrong, you know you can always talk to me…" Elijah comforted the little girl who at this moment considered telling her crush her feelings, but she decided against it instead nodding her head in response. "Ok I think that's enough music for today…maybe tomorrow you will feel better and you'll be back to playing like a professional." Elijah smirked and this made Katherine smile. The sad eight-year-old ran off, and Elijah sat at the piano pondering about what might have upset the poor girl. Deep in thought, Elijah almost failed to notice the knock at his door. It was Josie. "Master Elijah, Master Klaus would like to see you in the parlour immediately." "Ah, thank you Josie, I'll be on my way shortly." The maid nodded in response and left. 'Now what does he want…' Elijah thought as he made his way to the parlour.

Elijah entered the parlour and saw his sister seated and his brother standing with a drink in hand. "Niklaus, you so gracefully had me summoned. What is it brother?" Elijah asked taking a seat next to Rebekah. "Ah, yes remember those investors we met with the other day. Well they are interested in investing. We just have to show them that we are a somewhat normal family." Klaus stated and his siblings looked at him with utter shock. "And just how do you propose we come across as a 'normal' family?" Rebekah asked sceptically. "I was thinking…we host a ball!"

 _Well at least the chapters aren't taking too long this time. I will definitely try to have more chapters up asap. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and please be kind enough to leave a review. Any comments and suggestions can be done via my Instagram delena_revengero. The story will progress to the future soon so do stay tuned. Peace and love always…xoxo…Delena Revengero._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok another chapter please do enjoy. Just to address a few things within the plot line. Klaus is a Hybrid, however Rebekah (his twin) is not, she did not inherit the wolf gene._

 _Preface from previous chapter…_

 **Elijah entered the parlour and saw his sister seated and his brother standing with a drink in hand. "Niklaus, you so gracefully had me summoned. What is it brother?" Elijah asked taking a seat next to Rebekah. "Ah, yes remember those investors we met with the other day. Well they are interested in investing. We just have to show them that we are a somewhat normal family." Klaus stated and his siblings looked at him with utter shock. "And just how do you propose we come across as a 'normal' family?" Rebekah asked sceptically. "I was thinking…we host a ball!"**

 _Chapter 15_

 _The Mikaelson Estate…1745_

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each with a dumbfounded expression, then turned to their brother and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Nik, do you realise what you are saying?" "I agree with Rebekah, Niklaus, you have lost your mind." Elijah and Rebekah said as they tried to contemplate why their brother would suggest such an idea. "Well this is what we have to do if we are to survive, money won't just appear out of thin air!" Klaus said in frustration. "Brother, do you realise how risky this idea of yours is. We could be exposed! Worse it could lead Mikael right to us!" Elijah stated. "And what about the children and Nana! Did you even stop to think how this would affect them? You know that Father is after Nana as well." Rebekah added. "Yes, dear siblings, I am well aware of the repercussions of this decision. Only the elite of New Orleans will be in attendance. The wolves will be on patrol during the entire event and I will have Nana place the necessary protection spells. We have nothing to worry about." Klaus argued confidently. "And what of spies Niklaus? We know father has hundreds of them hiding all around the world. What if they were to infiltrate our little gathering?" Elijah asked as he poured himself a drink. "We will be fine Elijah, please both of you trust me…" Klaus implored. Once again Rebekah and Elijah exchanged glances, both of them were unsure but deep down they trusted their brother wholeheartedly. "Well alright Nik, if you feel this is what is best…then you have our support."

Over the next few days party planning was in full swing. Decorators, caterers and tailors visited the estate and this left the children confused as to what was going on. They were seated in the parlour watching the servants and hired help run around. "Miss Rebekah…who are all of these people?" Caroline asked in a hushed tone. Rebekah smiled, "These people are here to help get ready for the cotillion. Caroline nodded her head. A few seconds later she tugged on Rebekah's sleeve. "Miss Rebekah…What is a cotillion?" Rebekah chuckled and answered the little girl, "A cotillion is a dance sweetie, it is a grand affair with dancing, music, fancy dresses and good food." "Fancy dresses! Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That must be so nice!" "Sounds a bit boring to me…" Stefan added. "Well they aren't that bad Stefan, they can actually be quite fun." Rebekah said to the boy. "But Miss Rebekah…I have never been to a cotillion before…how would I now if it is boring or not?" "You are going to attend a cotillion soon, you will have to be at the one we are throwing." "Do we really get to come?" Bonnie asked. "Of course, you must come, you live here after all, you little ones are a part of this family now." Rebekah said and the children smiled in response. "Alright children I think it's time for your lessons now."

Hayley arrived and found the children eagerly waiting for her at the table in the parlour. All except Katherine who didn't look happy at all to see the young tutor. Katherine remained quiet and withdrawn throughout the lesson. She was distracted and distant. Hayley had to call her name a few times to make sure she was paying attention. Katherine's behaviour was seriously beginning to worry Hayley, she wondered if Elijah had the answer, he had mention that he would speak to the girl before.

After the lesson, Hayley spotted Elijah as he exited the office. "Mr Elijah!" Hayley called. "Miss Marshal, how were today's lessons?" Elijah asked to which Hayley responded, "The lessons were wonderful; those children are really remarkable. They have made such progress in such a short space of time…but that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. I have been meaning to ask if you have managed to speak with Katherine and find the cause of her sudden behaviour?" "Yes, I have spoken to her…she assures me that there is no problem, however I am doubtful. Is this strange behaviour persisting during your teaching?" Hayley nodded her head. "I will try to speak to her again this afternoon, I hope this time I will be able to help the poor thing…" Elijah said. Hayley nodded and was about to leave when Elijah stopped her. "Miss Marshal… I was meaning to ask if you would be able to attend a small gathering we are having here at the estate. My brother is hosting a ball of some sorts and we would much appreciate it if you were there." Hayley was taken aback by this. Was Elijah Mikaelson; the man of her dreams asking to court her? Hayley's mind was in a jumble, her mouth suddenly felt like cotton and she couldn't manage a suitable response. She just stared at Elijah before quickly regaining her composure and nodding vigorously. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to attend." She said before saying her goodbyes and rushing out the door.

Later that evening, the Mikaelsons and their household had just finished their dinner. Rebekah and Stefan retreated to the parlour for their nightly game of chess and Bonnie was busy learning new spells from her grandmother. Klaus decided to handle some last-minute work before the ball which was three days away and little Caroline trailed after him chatting away. Klaus had realised the four-year old loved to ask questions and wouldn't stop even if she had gotten her answer. She kept Klaus going and seemed to make his long and tedious work go a lot faster. Before Katherine could run off Elijah stopped her and had meet him in the library. This was the first-time Katherine had been in the library and she was taken by the room's enormous size. Katherine found Elijah seated in a chair near the fire and he called her over and offered her a seat. She nervously took the seat opposite him. She had feared this day would come. She was sure her teacher had yet again complained and this time it was serious.

"Katherine…do you know why I have called you here?" Elijah asked calmly but Katherine did not feel any better. She just shook her head slowly. "Your teacher tells me that you have been having a little trouble concentrating during lessons…now Katherine we had spoken before and you told me you were fine. By the looks of things, you are far from fine love, you just aren't yourself, you haven't been speaking or laughing like you would before. Even your piano playing is suffering and I had hopes of you being an esteemed pianist one day." When Katherine heard this, she felt the tears prick her eyes and hung head to prevent Elijah from seeing her crying. She knew that she was acting differently, she didn't want to communicate with her teacher in any way because of her dislike toward her, but Katherine had no intention of disappointing Elijah. Hearing that Elijah actually had high hopes for her made her start to cry. She was overwhelmed with the thought that he had actually cared about her. Elijah saw Katherine's tears and went to hug the child. "Katherine love, please tell me what is bothering you…I don't like seeing you this way…" Elijah noticed the look in the child's eyes she somehow seemed happy in that moment, her tears had stopped and she had a hint of a smile. 'Maybe she just needed to know that someone is here for her.' Elijah thought.

That night while in bed Katherine smiled for the first time in a long time. 'He cares about me…he really cares…he thinks I'd make a great piano player one day…' Katherine was over the moon but her mood quickly turned sour. 'What about that stupid teacher? I don't like her one bit! I have to keep her away from Mr Elijah!' Katherine began to think of ideas to get rid of Hayley once and for all.

Over the next two days Katherine put on a show of happiness in front of her crush as not to get him worried but with Hayley she gave the poor girl hell and she knew exactly how to do it. She had to make sure Hayley was gone for good and to do this the tutor would have to be dismissed. Katherine devised a plan that included her oblivious siblings and friend. She was going to rile them up during the lessons, get them to behave terribly and then when Hayley reprimanded them she would encourage them to tell on her. Katherine thought her plan was fool proof and it seemed to be working as well. First, she turned the twins against each other by poking and instigating little fights between them which soon had them going at each other and ended with Stefan throwing a book and Caroline crying. Hayley scolded them both for their behaviour and Katherine watched with a smile as things began to go her way. She also had a plan to end the love-struck teacher's afternoon chats with Elijah.

Hayley immediately sort Elijah out after the lessons, she had a horrible day and she needed to see him to put a smile on her face. She did not account for Katherine showing up however. Just as she was about to speak to Elijah, Katherine came running in and snatched him away saying she had tons of piano lessons to catch up on. Hayley left the mansion defeated and Katherine wore a smile of pleasure.

 _The day of the ball…_

Rebekah Mikaelson wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. She was on edge and her maid servants Josie and Levern knew to steer clear of their mistress when she was in one of her moods. "This dress is terrible!" Rebekah screamed as she paced her bedroom, mountains of clothes and shoes lay strewn across the bed and floor. "These shoes don't match this dress! I have no jewellery for this one!" Josie and Levern stood in the corner silently, both not daring to say a word. They watched as their madam rummaged through trunk after trunk of expensive dresses. Rebekah was cursing at every dress she pulled and was unaware of the audience she had attracted outside. Outside Rebekah's bedroom door a small crowd had gathered. The three little girls were getting ready for the day when they heard the commotion from their room. "Katty, what's going on? Is Miss Rebekah ok?" Caroline asked her sister who just shook her head. Soon enough Stefan had joined the girls, he too had heard the shouting from the kitchen where he was helping Ashton with orders for the ball. "Is that Miss Rebekah? Why is she screaming?" "We don't know but she seems very angry…" Bonnie whispered.

Klaus was on the first floor, he had heard the ruckus from above and tuned his hearing in. He knew exactly what was happening, his twin was throwing another one of her famous tantrums. Klaus rolled his eyes, this was typical behaviour from Rebekah before any grand function they attended. He walked slowly up the stairs, knowing full well he would have to pacify his sister before she wrecked everything in the mansion. As he moved he met Elijah who gave him a knowing look. "How bad do you think it is? Klaus asked his older brother. "She is already throwing things so I'm guessing she is very upset…" "Nothing we can't handle though right." Klaus said laughing causing his brother to chuckle as they both remembered the famous Taj Mahal incident. They had been travelling through India and were invited by Emperor Shah Jahan to the inauguration of his newly built marble moment to his late wife. Rebekah had screamed for four days and even killed one of the servants in anger. "Whatever it is this time, it could never be as bad as 1631." Elijah laughed as both brothers headed up the stairs to calm their sister down.

To their surprise they found the children standing outside Rebekah's door with shocked and worried looks on their faces. "Mr Klaus I think something is wrong with Miss Rebekah…" Bonnie whispered and Klaus couldn't help laughing. "I assure you everything is fine little ones…Miss Rebekah is just having one of her moments." Klaus said as something hit the bedroom door with a loud bang causing the party outside to be stunned to silence. Klaus and Elijah ushered the children into their room and left to check on their sister. "Rebekah love, what is it this time? What has you so upset?" Elijah asked as he entered with Klaus behind him. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!" she screamed in response. Klaus exchanged glances with Elijah. They knew better than to argue with their sister at this delicate moment. "Alright dear sister not to worry at all. I will have Ashton fetch the best tailor in town, I'm sure the tailor will have a new dress for you by this evening." Klaus relied calmly and Elijah added "I'll even compel him to work faster."

Within the span of a few hours, the tailor was called an Rebekah had a beautiful royal blue ball gown with silver details. Klaus, Elijah and the children had the clothes sewn long before, but the now satisfied Rebekah was always a procrastinator and waited till the last minute. Everything was set for tonight's affairs, and guests had started to arrive around six in the evening. "I trust everything is well, and your pack is on full alert…" "Not to worry Klaus, the entire pack is here, we have wolves at every entrance and exit point. The Crescents are here as well. Everything will run smoothly." "Wonderful, and if any harm were to come to any one of my family members or staff, I will slaughter your entire lineage…understood…" Klaus said to Jackson who nodded in agreement, Klaus had held up his end of the bargain, the Midnights now had moonlight rings which was a huge blessing.

As more of the guests filed in, the children stood in awe in the ball room. The ball room was truly magnificent, decorated from top to bottom, the theme was white and gold. Waiters served drinks to exquisitely dressed guests, the room was filled with the elite of society. A band played classical music in the corner and the guest chatted away happily. At seven sharp Klaus addressed his guests. He tapped the side of his champagne flute to draw their attention. Clearing his throat his spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured guests, the Mikaelson family take great pleasure in welcoming you to this evening's ball. We are grateful for your presence and do hope you enjoy this rest of your time with us. Please eat, drink and dance the night away!" The audience erupted into an applause after Klaus' welcome speech and the children huddled together. "What are we supposed to do now?" Bonnie asked. "You heard Mr Klaus, I think we are supposed to dance." Katherine answered. "But I don't know how to dance!" Bonnie said as she shrugged. Just then the music picked up and guest began to pair off, taking to the dance floor. The dancing was beautiful and the children were amazed by the movements. "Wow, what kind of dancing is that?" Caroline asked. Stefan just shook his head, "They look funny." He giggled. Katherine however found the movement beautiful, she wondered how the ladies moved without tripping on their gowns, to her the music, the lights and the dances were truly breath taking. Her awe suddenly turned to shock when she spotted a certain someone across the room.

'What is she doing here!' Katherine thought. 'She's not supposed to be here!' Katherine felt her blood boil. "Hey Miss Marshal is here." Bonnie stated. "I know…" Katherine growled in response. "Kat…is something wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Everything is just fine!" Katherine huffed and walked away in a fit of anger. She headed straight for Hayley. "Miss Marshal!" she said with a fake cheeriness and smile. "I didn't know you were going to be here…" "Hello Katherine, yes Elijah was kind enough to invite me to this ball." Hayley replied and Katherine wanted to punch something out of anger. 'How could he have invited her! Doesn't he know what a witch she is!' Katherine thought as Elijah walked up to them. "Miss Marshal, I am so glad you managed to make it." Elijah said to Hayley. "I wouldn't have missed this ball for anything in the world Mr Mikaelson." Hayley teased causing Elijah to smile and Katherine to scowl. A few minutes went by before Elijah said. "Miss Marshal would you care to dance?" Hayley felt her insides do a flip, she replied with an eager yes and the two walked to the dance floor. The whole time Hayley couldn't keep her eyes off Elijah. He was something completely out of this world, with his tailored black suit and bewitching smile. Hayley was taken with his demeanour and mannerisms and while they danced she felt like a princess. Although someone was not enjoying their dance at all.

Katherine felt her heart drop when Elijah asked Hayley to dance, seeing them together on the dance floor even the other guests admiring them, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at them with a heartbroken expression and realised Elijah would probably never like her the way he liked Hayley. She was just a child and Elijah would always see her as the poor girl he rescued from the forest. It was too much for the little girl to handle and she ran out of the ball room, tears clouding her vision, she meant to run into her bedroom when she ran into something hard and solid. Looking up she saw she had run into one of the guests. "Oh I apologise sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. "It is quite alright dear, now tell me are you one of the children that lives with Klaus Mikaelson?" Katherine backed away slowly, there was something creepy about this man. He did not seem right and as she was about to turn and run the man snatched her.

Katherine was now limp and laying in a circle of salt inside an old church. "Do you think they'll come?" "Oh, they'll come, we have one of their own, it might take a while before they notice she's missing, but one thing about those Mikaelsons is that they stick together. And we can use that to our advantage."

Back at the party Klaus was seeing one of his guests off. "Mr Porter, I extend my sincere appreciation to you and your wife for attending my little function. Do see that you and your lovely wife get home safe." Klaus said as the Porters entered their carriage and left. Klaus walked back toward the mansion when he spotted something unusual. Klaus walked over to the south entrance where he saw two unconscious members of the Midnight pack and a salt line near the door. Klaus' anger grew and he rushed off to find his siblings. He pulled Elijah and Rebekah to the corner of the room. "We have been infiltrated, I have just found two of the wolves knocked out near the entrance. A witch is at work here, there was a barrier put up only a witch can get in and out of that entrance." Klaus hissed in anger. "Niklaus there has been no disturbances at the ball yet." Elijah said. "No suspicious activity either.." Rebekah added. "Why would a witch enter our house though, something must be array. Let's search the property perhaps they have taken something…" said Elijah. "I will have to have a word with those good for nothing wolves! Ill check the outside, Rebekah check the house, Elijah search through the remaining guests for anything remotely witch related. I have a feeling something is terribly wrong."

Rebekah moved through the house quickly checking every corner, she met Ayana and Josie in the kitchen telling them to be on high alert for any mysterious behaviour. She continued her search while her brother sifted through the guests in ball room. Elijah watched everybody like a hawk there were only a few guests remaining most had already left. Elijah spotted the children, the twins were asleep on chairs and Bonnie sat watching the band play. He decided to question the kids , ask them if they had seen anything. "Bonnie love, did you enjoy today's party?" Elijah asked. "Yes, I did Mr Elijah, but I'm tired now…" Bonnie replied with a yawn. Elijah smiled and asked. "Bonnie, have you seen anything out of the ordinary at the ball tonight, anything at all?" "No Mr Elijah, everything was normal to me." Elijah thanked the girl and as he walked away Bonnie ran after him. "Mr Elijah, where is Katherine?" Bonnie asked. "Is she not with you? I thought all of you children had been together the entire time…" Elijah questioned as he started to panic. The last time he had seen Katherine was when he had asked Hayley to dance. "We were together before but then Katherine got upset at something and she started crying, then she ran away. I tried going after her but there were too many people. I thought she was with you…she really likes you a lot..." Bonnie told Elijah. "She wasn't with me at all, tell me Bonnie did you see her at all after that?" "No Mr Elijah, like I said I thought she was with you…" Bonnies answered and Elijah realised he might have a huge problem on his hands.

He sped through the hallway shouting for his siblings, he met with them in the kitchen with the staff. "Have any of you seen Katherine tonight?" he questioned to which the staff replied they hadn't. "What is the matter with Katherine brother?" Klaus asked. "I think she's missing…Rebekah you checked the house right, did you see her anywhere?" Elijah asked his sister and Rebekah just shook her head. "We have to look for her and now search everywhere…" Elijah said in a panicked voice, he wasn't thinking straight, he could believe he had let the child wander off. 'She was upset for a while…why didn't I pay more attention to her…' he thought. "Nana, can't you do a locator spell? It would be a lot easier and save us crucial time." Rebekah suggested and Ayana replied, "Of course I can, these bones may be old but they still have some magic left in them!"

Within minutes Klaus had rounded up the remaining guests and compelled them to leave. He didn't need any unnecessary people around at this time. Ashton and Levern brought the children into the parlour where everyone was currently huddled around Ayana. The old witch began to chant in Latin and the candles she had set up suddenly burst to life. The room suddenly grew cold and the candles burnt out. "She is being blocked…" Ayana whispered. "They are cloaking her…" "Damnit!" Elijah muttered under his breath. "So, there is no trace of her at all?" Rebekah asked. Ayana shook her head. "Whoever has taken her is very powerful, with very powerful magic…" "Now how do we find her…" Klaus spoke. Ayana thought carefully before saying "There is another way but it requires a lot of magic, and I am afraid I am too weak to perform such a spell…alone that is…" "Wait so if you had another witch you could do this spell?" Elijah asked. "No not me, I need a powerful witch…" "Where do we find one now." Ashton said. "Can't you use Bonnie?" Levern suggested. "Yes! Bonnie! Yes!" Ayana cried. "Bonnie is very powerful…Bonnie! Bonnie! Quickly come child!" Ayana pulled Bonnie to the front of the makeshift altar. "Bonnie my child, we need to help Katherine darling, we need your help. I need you to channel my magic."

Bonnie stood shocked by what she was being told. "Gramps but I'm not strong enough…I'm only a kid…" "Yes! You are strong Bonnie! Very strong! You can do this Bonnie! You have been practising!" Ayana reassured the fearful seven-year-old who looked around the room scared. Elijah got down on one knee and grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie sweetheart… Katherine needs your help love, you want to help Katherine don't you…" Elijah asked and Bonnie nodded slowly. Bonnie stood in front of the altar. "Hold my hand sweetie, now just like we practiced…" Ayana said and Bonnie took her grandmother's hand and started to chant. This time the candle flames shot high and the magical force in the room could be felt by everyone. Bonnie started chanting vigorously now and she was beginning to have a vision. She saw Katherine laying in a circle and what looked like gravestones. Bonnie's nose started to leak blood which made everyone concerned. The little girl took a deep breath and broke out of her trance. She's in the graveyard….and she's tied up…" Bonnie coughed, she was drained from the spell. Elijah immediately took off for the graveyard and Klaus followed close behind. Rebekah decided to stay and protect the staff and children.

Elijah was at the location he sought within minutes. "Ah Elijah Mikaelson, what an honour it is to finally meet you." The stranger said as he stood face to face with Elijah. "Oh, how rude, please let me introduce myself my name is Vincent Griffith." Vincent said with a smile and Elijah moved toward Katherine only to hit a barrier. "Ah, ah, ah…. not so fast Elijah." Vincent laughed. "Let the girl go!" Elijah shouted and Vincent replied, "Oh Elijah, I wouldn't dare harm the girl, I'm am not a monster. However, your father is…" 'MIKAEL!' Elijah thought. "So, you are one of my father's minions…" Elijah asked sarcastically and Vincent's smile faded immediately. "Your father hired me to lure you out. You alone! My coven is currently torturing that pathetic bastard of a brother of yours!" Vincent spat. 'NIKLAUS!'

Elijah was angry now he moved swiftly and manged to grab Vincent by the throat lifting him into the air. Vincent panicked and gave Elijah a splitting aneurism. Elijah dropped Vincent who tried crawling away before Elijah grabbed him again and threw him into one of the gravestones with such force that the stone crumbled. Vincent lay bloody and badly hurt. Elijah gripped his collar and brought him to eye level. "Break the barrier!" Elijah hissed. Vincent laughed and Elijah vamped out. His eyes turned black and his fangs extended, the veins appearing beneath his eyes. "Break the barrier!" he said again and Vincent closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Elijah flung him aside and went to tend to an unconscious Katherine. He picked the girl up and as he was about to walk away when he heard Vincent. "You think you run! You can only run for so long Mikaelson! He will find you! He knows where you are! He's gonna kill you all!" "He has a weapon!" Vincent coughed, "A weapon that can kill you all, including your brother!" Vincent laughed hysterically before coughing up blood and eventually passing out. Elijah continued walking until he reached home.

Elijah entered the mansion and everyone rushed to toward him. Ayana took Katherine and rushed her upstairs. "Not to worry son, we will take good care of her…" Ayana spoke when she saw the worried look on Elijah face. "She'll be fine Elijah…" Rebekah said soothingly. Just then Klaus entered the mansion. "Damn witches! Thought they could take me on!" Klaus huffed in annoyance. "Niklaus! You are okay!" Elijah said in relief. "Nothing can bring me down brother!" Klaus smiled. Elijah thought of what Vincent had said. He ushered his brother and sister into the parlour and told them of the witch's last words. "Mikael has a weapon…" Klaus said, "And he knows where we are…" "Do we have to flee again…" Rebekah asked and her brothers heard the pain in her voice. "No! No more running! If he comes this time we fight him, weapon or no weapon. I'm sick of living in fear!" Klaus said sternly and his siblings looked at him in disbelief. "This is our home! We won't run anymore!" Klaus grabbed his siblings' hands. "Not anymore…" he whispered and Elijah and Rebekah nodded in agreement. As long as they remained together they would fine. Their father could hunt them, torture them and even kill them but one thing he could never do was separate them.

Later that night Elijah went to check on Katherine. He slipped into the guest bedroom which served as a recovery room for the girl. She was asleep alone tucked under the warm sheets. Elijah approached the bed slowly and gazed at the child. He smiled softly thinking about Bonnie's words "…she really likes you a lot." He let out a heavy breath. 'I have to do more to protect her…to protect them all. I promised her she would be safe, but her safety is threatened with me…' Elijah thought. Elijah immediately felt terrible and began to walk away when he heard a tiny, sleepy voice call his name. "Mr Elijah…" he turned to see Katherine sitting up and looking at him. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn and smiled at him. Elijah smiled back and returned to her side. "How are feeling little one?" "I'm ok now…Mr Elijah what happened, all I remember was some guy taking me…" Katherine said fearfully and Elijah bent down to stroke her hair. "It was just a bad dream love, you fell ill at the ball and we brought you here to rest." Elijah told her and Katherine seemed satisfied with the answer. "Alright love, I think you should get some rest hmm, you will feel better in the morning." Elijah said leaning down to drop a kiss on her forehead. Raising to his feet Katherine grabbed his hand. "Mr Elijah…don't go…please stay…" Katherine pleaded and Elijah looked into the little girl's hazel coloured eyes. She had been through so much. "Okay love, you win…I'll stay." Katherine grinned widely and shifted to make space for Elijah and Elijah stayed with Katherine until she fell asleep.

 _That does it for another chapter! Please do not forget to review. The next few chapters are going to take a while, I begin exams next week so its studying 24/7. Hope you are enjoying the story and I have big plans for the next chapter so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Peace and Love…xoxo…Delena Revengero…  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Annnnndddd I'm back again finally, I know it has been ages but honestly life just got in the way. I do apologise for the long hiatus, just want to let you know this fic is still running. Well that's it and here is another chapter for you. Enjoy!_

 _Chapter 16_

 _The Mikaelson Estate…1745_

Katherine woke to find herself all alone…no annoying twins, no Bonnie, not even one of the maids. She looked around the room only to realise it wasn't the room she usually slept in. Suddenly it began to come back to her, the night before, Mr Elijah had told her she had fallen ill. "Well I feel alright now…" she thought as she hopped out of the bed. The sudden cold hit her like an ice block, making her immediately return under the covers. "So cold….why so cold?" she asked herself. Katherine buried herself further underneath the covers. She wondered if she should call to one of the maids but she decided against it. "On such a cold day why not just sleep a bit more." She reasoned with herself and quickly lay down.

Not even five minutes later Josie was in the bedroom shaking the poor girl awake. "Katherine sweetie, Katherine how are you feeling?" Josie asked in a soft voice. Katherine poked her head out from beneath the sheets and gave a soft groan. "Oh love, are you still feeling weak?" Josie asked and Katherine thought for a moment. She felt perfectly fine but on this freezing cold day she wanted to sleep. "Miss Josie…I don't feel so good…" Katherine groaned. "Oh honey, you just rest up. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Josie asked. "No Miss Josie, I'll be ok, I think I just need rest and I'll feel a lot better." Katherine smiled. "Alright sweetie, you rest, and I'll be back to check on you later." Josie said before leaving. Katherine smiled to herself. No lessons and all day in bed…she was very happy.

Katherine woke again at around eleven, she was hungry but well rested. She climbed out of bed and went to look for Nana in the kitchen. The little girl walked along the hallway yawning and rubbing her eyes when she bumped into something solid. Katherine looked up and a wide smile broke out across her face. There was Elijah in all his handsome glory smiling back down at her. "Mr Elijah…Hi." Katherine greeted still maintaining her grin from before. "Katherine love, you seem to be feeling fine." Elijah smiled making Katherine giggle. "I'm fine Mr Elijah thank you, I'm just a bit hungry that's all," "Well then let us go get you something to eat." Elijah said as he picked the little girl up and began carrying her toward the kitchen. They were almost to their destination when they heard a voice calling them from behind. "Elijah! I have just rounded up my lesson…Katherine! How are you feeling sweetheart? Your brother and sister told me you weren't feeling well." The voice belonged to Katherine's worst enemy Hayley.

Katherine rolled her eyes but remembered that Elijah was carrying her, and she had no choice but to be nice to her tutor. "I'm feeling much better Ms Marshal. Thank you for asking." Katherine replied in a fake tone of interest. "She had a small fainting spell, but she clearly is better now." Elijah remarked, "Katherine love, why don't you head to the kitchen in the mean while I'll will speak with Ms Marshal hmm." Elijah said to Katherine as he placed her on her feet, to which the little girl was not happy with but had no choice but to oblige. She stomped of toward the kitchen wondering what Elijah and Hayley were talking about. She knew she had to get rid of that pesky tutor and fast but how was the question. How could she make sure that Hayley would be gone permanently? She couldn't think properly on an empty tummy and quickly found Ayana to make her a meal.

 _Later that night…_

Katherine was now bathed and feed and feeling like her old self again, she had just finished her piano lessons and was in dream like state after getting to spend some time alone with her crush. She went around the house trying to locate the other children and found Stefan in the parlour with Rebekah, and Caroline with Klaus in the library, she went down to the kitchen expecting to find Bonnie who surprisingly wasn't there. "Bonnie's in the bedroom love." Josie said to her as the chirpy maid put the dinner dishes away. "Thank you, Josie." Katherine remarked as she marched up the stairs to the bedroom, but when she arrived she stopped in her tracks at the door. She just could not believe what she was seeing, a glass full of water…was floating in mid-air.

Bonnie had been busy practising her magic, she figured everyone would be busy around this time and her grams was preoccupied with getting dinner ready, so a little practice wouldn't hurt. She however had failed to notice someone observing her while she executed her levitation spell. "Bonnie…how…how are you doing that…?" Katherine piped up from the door, which Bonnie had not even noticed had opened. "Katherine!" Bonnie screamed as the glass came crashing to the floor, spilling water everywhere. Katherine crossed the threshold of the room gingerly, her eyes focused on the broken glass. She pointed to the floor. "Bonnie, the glass was floating just now…you were making the glass float, weren't you?" "What me! NO WAY! I can't make anything float… you're crazy Katherine." Bonnie laughed nervously, silently hoping Katherine would drop the subject. "Bonnie, you were controlling the glass, you were, I saw you doing it." Bonnie gave up. "Katherine! Please don't tell anyone! Please my Grams would kill me." Bonnie pleaded. "Nana knows about this?" Katherine asked, and Bonnie nodded slowly. "Grams teaches me all this stuff, but she told me I should never practice without her. That's why you can't tell anybody." Katherine smiled and laughed softly. "It's alright Bonnie, I won't tell."

"So how long have you been able to do this?" "For a while now, it's called magic, I'm…. I'm a witch…" Bonnie confessed. "A WITCH! That's wonderful Bonnie." Katherine cheered. "You're not scared of me?" Bonnie asked confused. "Of course, not silly! You are my friend." Bonnie smiled and hugged Katherine. "Is making things float all you can do?" Katherine asked. "No, I can do a lot more. Look…" Bonnie said as she pointed to the broken glass on the floor and the shards began to piece themselves back together. "Wow..." Katherine remarked picking up the newly repaired glass. "That's amazing Bonnie" and the little witch smiled in response.

Katherine lay in bed thinking about Bonnie's new powers. "She would be perfect…" Katherine thought. "With her powers, Miss Marshal would be gone for good…" Katherine smiled to herself, happy she had plan to oust her teacher from her job. "But Bonnie would never hurt anyone…how do I convince Bonnie to help me." Katherine gasped as a plan came to her. She smiled wickedly and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

 _The Next Day…._

"Children, breakfast is ready." Josie called, and each child descend the stairs and entered the dinning hall. The original vampires were already seated. As they were about to take their seats Katherine pulled Bonnie aside. "I need to speak to you, I need a small favour." "Sure, what do you need?" "Nothing really, I just need you to work some magic…" Katherine smirked. "Kat, you know I can't…" "Girls, are you two coming?" Rebekah called. "Yes, Miss Rebekah." Katherine answered. "We will speak after breakfast." Katherine smiled, and Bonnie began to worry.

"Bonnie! Bonnie get back here now!" Katherine whispered harshly as Bonnie walked away swiftly toward the parlour. Katherine trailed after her, it was almost time for their lessons and she had to do this quickly. "Bonnie, listen to me please." "Katherine, you know I can't use my magic around the mansion, Grams would be very upset." "You don't have to do much, when I tell you just move that painting around on the wall, make it fly." "But Kat…" "Bon, pleassseeeee" Katherine pleaded. "Okay…but what are you going to do with the flying painting?" "I'm going to scare Miss Marshal and make her quit." Katherine said confidently. "What! Katherine! NO! I'm not doing this!" "Bon, you owe me." Katherine smiled. "For what?" "Remember that glass you broke last night, turns out Mr Klaus heard it and wanted to know what happened, but luckily I covered for you. I told him I accidently knocked over the glass."

Bonnie was lost for words, "That's not true, I fixed the glass remember." Bonnie countered. "This is true, but you forgot to repair the vase you tried to make fly." "Wait…what vase?" Bonnie questioned. "This one..." Katherine answered and tipped over the vase that stood on the small desk near the doorway. "The porcelain shattered, and Katherine stood there watching Bonnie. "Kat, why did you do that?" Bonnie asked shocked by her friend's actions. "Because Bonnie, when everybody gets here I'm going to tell them I saw you make the vase float and that you broke it, and I'm sure you wouldn't want your Grams to find out that I know that you're a witch." Katherine said rising her chin in the air. "I can't believe you would do such a thing, I thought we were friends…" Bonnie stated softly. "We are friends Bon, and we will always be friends, and that's why I'm asking you as a friend to help me. Bonnie glared at Katherine with her arms folded…alright but if we get in trouble this was your idea." Katherine cheered and hugged Bonnie tightly. Just then the doorbell rang. "Showtime!"

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Chapter 17 is in progress and will be posted soon. Wishing you all a Happy and Joyous Easter Holiday. Peace and Love…xoxox…Delena Revengero_


	17. Chapter 17

_As promised here is the next chapter…_

 _Preface from previous chapter..._

" **We are friends Bon, and we will always be friends, and that's why I'm asking you as a friend to help me. Bonnie glared at Katherine with her arms folded…alright but if we get into trouble this was your idea." Katherine cheered and hugged Bonnie tightly. Just then the doorbell rang. "Showtime!"**

 _Chapter 17…_

 _The Mikaelson Mansion…1745_

Hayley Marshal crossed the expansive courtyard to reach the door of the Mikaelson mansion. She released a nervous breath and knocked firmly. One of the maids she had come to know as Josie greeted her at the doorway. "Good Morning Miss Marshal." "Good Morning Josie." Hayley replied whilst looking around to find the only reason she decided to stay on at this job. 'Where is he?' Hayley thought to herself. She wanted to see him before she went in and had to deal with those rotten brats. She huffed angrily when she failed to locate Elijah Mikaelson and headed to the parlour. It wasn't that she hated tutoring, in fact she loved it, but these children drove her crazy.

They were rowdy, mischievous and one of them had an answer for everything. Those twins were cute yes, but they had a terribly low attention spans and would often space out after a while or pick a fight with one another. Their fights often ended in tears and screaming. But the worst one had to be that Katherine, 'what an awful little girl', she thought. She had a rotten attitude and Hayley absolutely despised the girl. Worst of all, she always seemed to be in the way when she wanted to spend time with Elijah. She knew the girl hated her and purposely tried to annoy her. "I never had this problem at the Gilberts, Elena and Jeremy were angels compared to these demons" Hayley whispered under her breath.

Hayley entered the parlour room and found each child seated quietly around the table. She gave them a fake smile and greeting. "Alright, children I see we are very eager to learn today." "Oh, we are Miss Marshal." Katherine said with a sickly-sweet tone that made Hayley suspicious. The lessons continued without a hitch for the first few hours. Hayley was completely surprised that none of the children had tried to kill each other yet. "Well children I think its time for a small break." And Stefan hopped of his chair and stretched his limbs, yawning and heading to the kitchen for a drink. The rest of the kids followed, and Hayley bolted through the parlour room door in search of Elijah. "Josie, have you seen Mr Elijah?" "I'm sorry Miss Marshal, Master Elijah is away on business, he left this morning along with Master Klaus." Josie informed Hayley whose face fell at the news. 'Wonderful, all that searching for nothing...' She thought and headed back to the parlour. She took her seat at the table and rested her forehead on her folded arms, groaning slightly. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Katherine entered the parlour first and found Hayley already seated. "Oh, Miss Marshal, are you alright?" "I'm fine Katherine." Hayley replied annoyed. "Are you sure Miss Marshal? You didn't see it did you?" Katherine asked whispering. "See what?" Hayley asked lifting her head from her arms. "The ghost…" Katherine replied in a hushed tone. "What! There's no ghost Katherine." She replied. 'Crazy child…' Hayley thought. "But Miss Marshal there is a ghost. I saw it." "Really now…" the teacher replied, sarcastically. "Yes, there is, I'm not lying Miss Marshal. This entire house is haunted." Hayley rolled her eyes at this. 'This kid is really a piece of work'. "And you say you saw this ghost?" Hayley asked Katherine. Katherine nodded, her eyes lowered to the ground, trying to look as convincing as possible. "It happened the night of the ball, I was tired and went up to the room to lay down, but when I was on the second floor I saw it. A white figure, it was floating in the distance. I got scared and ran down to the first floor and then it came again. This time it was making all the furniture move and the paintings on the wall were floating around."

Hayley sighed in frustration. "Yeah, and the furniture was moving, got it." She said laughing slightly. "And then what happened?" she asked, "Let me guess the white figure started chasing you?" Hayley asked this time smiling sarcastically. Katherine nodded slowly, and then it tried to lift me up but…. but…" "But what?" "I screamed and then I fainted…" Katherine replied. Hayley burst into full blown laughter at this point. "Listen Katherine your story is creative, but I know you're lying." "I'm not lying Miss Marshal, ask Bonnie she saw the furniture moving before."

By this time the rest of the children had returned from the kitchen. "Go on Miss Marshal, ask Bonnie about what happened." Bonnie, now in her seat turned sharply to look at Katherine, who gave her eyes to go along with the story. "Alright Bonnie, Katherine claims that furniture and paintings float around and move because there is a ghost in this house." "Its true Miss Marshal, the mansion is haunted." "HAUNTED!" Caroline screamed, and Stefan began screaming along with his twin. Katherine immediately ran over to the twins. "No! No! Nothing is haunted we were just telling Miss Marshal about a story we read." Katherine reassured her siblings and told them to wait in the kitchen and wait until she came back for them. "Sorry Miss Marshal, Stefan and Caroline don't know about the ghost." All of this was making Hayley extremely irritated. "Listen girls, this is a cute story, but we need to finish our work." "Where do you think Mr Elijah and Mr Klaus went to?" Katherine asked, "They went to find someone to help get rid of the ghost." Hayley thought for a moment, Josie told her Elijah was out on business. "I thought he was out on business." Hayley stated. "Yeah! Ghost business…" Bonnie said. Katherine nodded in agreement. "The ghost has been very troublesome these days, it tried to attack me and tried to kill Bonnie, it threw that vase at her this morning." Katherine said pointing to the vase she had broken earlier.

"You see Grams told me the house is very old and that the people who lived here before us were killed by a fire." Katherine nudged Bonnie and signalled to move the painting on the wall. "Miss Marshal Look!" Katherine said pointing to the painting on the wall which Bonnie was making rattle. Hayley's eyes widened with shock. "What's happening?" she asked in a frightened tone. "It's the ghost Miss Marshal! We told you!" Katherine replied and signalled further with her finger for Bonnie to make the painting levitate. The painting began rattling furiously on the wall and suddenly it shot clear across the room, taking both Hayley and Katherine by surprise. The painting was now above their heads and Hayley and the girls ran to the corner of the room screaming. Katherine pulled Bonnie close and whispered to her to lock the doors and make the furniture move around.

Bonnie smiled and nodded following her friend's instruction. Hayley Marshal stood with her body complete stuck against the wall, she could not believe what was happening everything was moving around on its own. "Those brats were telling the truth…' she thought as a lamp came flying toward her and crashed against the wall beside her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to the door trying to open it. Katherine and Bonnie added a few screams as to seem scared as Hayley tried desperately to unlock the door. "Open it Bon." Katherine whispered, and the parlour room doors came flying open with a force.

Josie and the rest of the staff came running when they heard the screaming and tried to open the door when it flew open Hayley came stumbling out muttering something about having had enough. Bonnie quickly shut the door and put everything back the way it was, while everyone paid attention to Hayley. "Miss Marshal, what on earth? Are you alright?" Josie asked. "I tell you what Josie I've had enough with these stupid brats and this Goddamn house. I QUIT!" Hayley screamed at the maid and stormed off toward the door slamming it behind her. 'Yes!' Katherine thought to herself. 'Finally, the witch is gone!'

Bonnie and Katherine sat on their bed giggling hysterically. "Bonnie you were excellent!" Katherine cheered and hugged her friend. "Yeah I was good." Bonnie said in a matter of fact voice. The girls were laughing and discussing their previous antics. "We got away with it Bon, lucky Josie and the rest bought our lie about Miss Marshal going crazy." "Yeah, she is crazy though, she called us brats did you hear that?' Bonnie asked. "I told you she was horrible Bon, but its all over now we will never have to see that lady again."

 _Later that night…_

"Are you sure Josie?" Elijah asked. "Yes, Master Elijah I'm sure of it. I heard her myself she shouted at the children and called them horrible names. If I must say Sirs, it is better she has left." Elijah and Klaus along with their sister sat in their office and questioned the staff as to what had occurred with the tutor they had hired four months prior. "Josie is right, I never liked her anyway. Its best that she has gone away." Said Rebekah and took a sip from her glass of wine. Klaus stood against his desk. "I guess we have to start hunting for another more reliable tutor for the children." Elijah nodded in agreement. "I have someone in mind actually, he is quite well versed in all subjects. He teaches down at the local university, however he recently retired. A Professor Saltzman. I will have Ashton set up a meeting with him tomorrow." The siblings agreed and decided to retire for the night.

 _And that does it for another chapter. Please do not forget to review and stay safe. Peace and Love…. xoxo…Delena Revengero…_


	18. Chapter 18

_No fancy introduction this time, honestly, I just couldn't think of one. Alright here goes…_

 _Chapter 18_

 _The Golden Leaf, a tavern just outside of New Orleans…1751_

"Drinks for everybody!" A dark, velvety voice announced, belonging to a young man who now stood on the counter of the bar. His offer making the entire tavern erupt with cheering and applause. The now very liked and very handsome man jumped off the counter on which he stood. "I tell you Thomas this is the life, drinks flowing, women dancing and not a care in the world!" he said taking a large swig of the beer glass he was holding. Thomas Whittaker, a pale, lanky and bespectacled young fellow, nodded in agreement with his friend. "And don't forget this wild music!" Thomas shouted, and the rest of the tavern shouted in agreement.

The two young men made their way to the band that sat on a raised platform performing some of the best jazz either of them had heard. "Excellent choice with the bar mate, this one is definitely a lot a more fun than all the others." "Only the best for you." Thomas replied as his friend stumbled over toward the bar, he clearly had had enough to drink but was eager to consume more. "Hey beautiful…. how…abou…one more… round… huh….?" He slurred at the burly barmaid who slammed a beer down on the counter in front of him. He took the beer and knocked it back in one big gulp, finishing with a satisfied sigh. "Woah, easy there mate, don't want to get too drunk now do we?" Thomas asked calmly gripping his friend's shoulders to steady him. "Ah Thomas don't be such a stiff!" he shouted. "Grab a drink, get a whore, live a little!" And Thomas watched as his friend grabbed a woman dressed in red and planted a kiss straight on her lips. The woman looked surprised but happy, however her husband did not share her feelings. The woman's husband rose sharply glaring in their direction and immediately moved out from behind the table. Thomas sensing trouble grabbed his friend and ran. Frankly speaking this was not their first, they had caused many a bar fight before however his friend was on the verge of collapse and Thomas knew he had to get him out of there.

Running through hordes of people wasn't easy when you had a giant man and his friends chasing you, especially when your only back up was too drunk to comprehend anything. Thomas ran as fast as he could, tugging his drunk friend along all the way. They had managed to make it out the back of the tavern. "Why mate…? Why do you always have to go for some other bloke's girl?" Thomas questioned his friend who had his back to the wall, laughing hysterically. "Because…my dear Tommy boy…. it's fun…" He slurred and laughed again this time grabbing his torso. The back door flew open and the woman's husband was back. "Run mate!" Thomas screamed gripping his friend by the sleeve and shoving him forward. Both men ran, only a few feet ahead of the mob of men chasing them. Thomas looked around and thought on his feet, the mob was gaining on them and they had to hide. "Sorry about this mate…" Thomas whispered before pushing his friend into the nearby bushes. The mob was near their hiding position and Thomas had to hold his hand over the drunk boy's mouth, so he wouldn't give away their hiding spot. Once the mob was far away and at a safe distance. Thomas emerged from the bushes pulling his friend with him. "Come on mate." Thomas huffed as he struggled to get his friend's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you home."

The boys walked for what felt like hours alongside the cobble stone streets. "You owe me big time for this one, you drunken fool." Thomas said to his friend who only grunted in response. The moon and dim street lights were the only light source around and Thomas struggled to find the way back to the hotel which they were staying at. It didn't help that he was a little buzzed himself. "Which way was that blasted hotel?" Thomas asked himself before being stopped by three huge and scary looking men. "Excuse me gentlemen, just trying to find our way hom…" the lanky young man did not get the chance to complete his sentence before one of the men pulled out a gun and fired three shots to his abdomen, while another emptied five rounds into his friend. Both boys fell to the ground while the men loaded their bodies into a carriage.

 _Early the next morning…_

"Hhhhnnnn" groaned the young lad who now had a splitting head and sharp pains throughout his upper body. He sat up with a huff, squinting at the sunlight coming from the carriage window. He rubbed his head and eyes and realised he was moving. "What in the worl…. arrrgghh" he winced in pain, tearing open his white shirt which was blood soaked. He ran his fingers over the bullet wounds. "Bullets! I fucking hate bullets!" he whispered harshly and braced himself as he reached into one of the wounds and pulled out a bullet casing. The wound immediately began to heal. 'Who the hell shot me?' he wondered and where the hell was Thomas? Thomas lay about a foot away from his friend, his breathing so weak it could barely be heard. "Damnit Thomas!" His friend whispered rolling him over and inspecting his injuries. He lowered his head to Thomas's mouth and listened for breathing. "He's alive!" he whispered as his fangs tore through his gums and he bit into his wrist and held it against his friend's mouth.

A few moments later Thomas gasped loudly and bolted upright to find his friend sitting crossed legged across from his position, pulling out bullets from his chest. "What the hell?" Thomas asked, and his friend threw his hand over his mouth. "Quiet! They will hear us!" "We have to escape, listen I'm going to break the latch on the door and when I say just jump!" "Are you crazy? We could die" Thomas whispered in panic. "No time. Now or never!" His friend whispered and broke the latch of the door grabbing Thomas and jumping out the carriage. The men rolled until they came to a stop at the edge of the dirt road. "Well that was fun…" and Thomas stared at his friend in disbelief. "WE NEARLY DIED!" he screamed. "Oh, relax mate, we're alive now aren't we." "BARELY!" Thomas shouted. "OF ALL THE CRAP YOU PULLED THIS IS BY FAR YOUR WORST!"

The dark-haired lad yawned and brushed the dirt of his clothes he knew what Thomas was saying was true. He had gotten them into quite a bit of trouble since they had met, and Thomas was a good friend. He didn't want to get him killed. He decided it was best they part ways. Grabbing Thomas' head, he whispered "You are going to forget everything that has happened last night, you do not know me, and I do not know you, we never met. You got into a small accident and you're going to walk until you find help." The vampire's pupils widened as he compelled his friend to forget everything before speeding away whispering "Thank you Thomas, you were a good friend."

 _The Mikaelson Mansion….1751_

Ten-year-old Stefan Petrova stood on the balcony that led out from the parlour room. He had just rounded up his lessons with Professor Saltzman and went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. The faired haired boy had really grown since he was brought to the mansion along with his siblings six years ago. He had grown close to the Mikaelsons and had the utmost respect and love for them. Stefan folded his arms against the rail that bordered the balcony, resting his chin on them he let out a sigh of exhaustion. This was one of his favourite spots in the mansion. The view was amazing, he could see most of the Quarter and the birds were always chirping around this spot. His thoughts drifted to the upcoming chess competition next week. 'I need to put in more practice.' he thought. Rebekah had begun entering him into competitions two years ago. The venture was successful as he claimed victory in each one of his tournaments. And now that he was ten, Klaus said he would be ready to compete in archery as well.

He wanted nothing more than to make the Mikaelsons proud, after all they had done so much for him, besides, he had to keep up with the other children in the house when it came to achievements. His older sister Katherine took regular awards and certificates for her music and so did Bonnie, who competed globally with her academic prowess. Several private institutions and universities around the world already had scholarships waiting for her. His twin sister Caroline weighed in with her art accolades, two of her paintings even making it into a local gallery. People had often mentioned to the Mikaelsons how accomplished and talented the children were, and Stefan would watch as their faces beamed with pride. The Mikaelsons had grown attached to the children and did everything in their power to ensure they were safe and that their needs were met.

Stefan sighed once more, straightening himself to leave the balcony when he spotted something odd in the distance. It looked like somebody was walking into their courtyard. Stefan braced both his hands against the rail gripping it firmly, craning his upper body to get a better look. Upon closer inspection he could make out a man, a very unkempt one at that. His clothing strewn with dirt and what looked like dried blood, his hair was dishevelled, and he looked to be wobbling slightly. 'Who is this man?' Stefan thought.

He had been walking for hours, he was hungry and tired. His gums burned in need of blood and the drunken haze he had possessed the previous night had begun to ware off. 'Dear Lord, I hope I don't die by the time I get there' he thought. "That was a damn close call." He whispered to himself and replayed the conversation between the men who he figured had shot him.

" _He the one?" "Yeah its him." Said one of the men pulling out a picture from his inner coat pocket. "Wasn't that hard to take down, wonder why Mikael was so worried he would attack. Ha! He's nothing more than dead weight." The other laughed kicking him in the ribs. "Come on, Mikael wants his delivery!"_

Thankfully he had managed to escape the ordeal with his life and that of his friend still somewhat intact. As he walked along the dirt roads and cobble streets, he thought about laying low for a while. The last thing he need was another run in with the devil. 'Where the hell am I gonna go?' he thought when he noticed a sign board reading _"New Orleans, 10 miles ahead."_ "Well that does it then!" he said in a comical tone. "I'm going home!" After a long trek and lots of sympathetic looks from young women, he found himself in the courtyard of his old house. He silently prayed his Nana had breakfast ready. Yawning loudly, he stumbled toward the door only to be stopped by someone screaming at him.

"Hey! Get out of my courtyard!" the voice screamed, making him stop in his path toward the door, he decided to ignore it and keeping walking. "Hey! You there! Get out of my courtyard now!" The voice screamed again and this time he realised the voice didn't sound as authoritative and booming as he initially thought. In fact, the voice sounded like it hadn't even broken yet. He turned sharply and finally saw who had been screaming at him. It was a kid! A little boy, standing on the balcony with a stern look across his face. "Hey kid, what are you doing? Who are you?" he asked using his hand to block the sunlight from his eyes. "Who are you!? The boy screamed back at him and he started to grow annoyed. He was tired and hungry, he had walked almost 15 miles and he was on edge. "I'm the owner of this house!" he screamed in response. "You lie! This is my house!" the kid shouted. The young man scratched his head, 'Did they sell the house?' he wondered, his thoughts interrupted by the child yelling at him again. "HEY! I SAID THIS IS MY HOUSE NOT YOURS! GO AWAY!" Now he was angry! "LISTEN YOU INSOLENT CHILD! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" he shouted loudly and continued walking to the front door. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stefan! Why are you yelling?" Rebekah Mikaelson asked running to the balcony adjacent to the one the little boy stood at. "What is the matter?" she asked looking around the courtyard. When she saw who it was she immediately darted for the front door only to be blocked by a tiny little body. "Miss Rebekah no! That man is dangerous! Please don't open the door!" Stefan pleaded. "Stefan relax baby it's alright." Rebekah tried to reassure the boy who only ran to the door bracing himself against it spreading out his arms as a barrier. Rebekah rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come now Stefan, step aside." "No Miss Rebekah! I can't let you open the door, that man might hurt you!" "That man won't hurt me Stefan he's…" Stefan didn't wait for Rebekah to finish her explanation, he immediately yelled at the top of his lungs. "MR KLAUS! MR ELIJAH! COME QUICK!"

The Mikaelson brothers were in the office when they heard the boy they had come to care for like a son scream. Both brothers sped over to the boy only to find him using his body as a barricade. "What on earth Stefan, Rebekah, what is the matter here?" Elijah asked, and Stefan explained the whole story. Klaus immediately yanked the door open to find his youngest brother standing at the threshold, beaten, bloody and wreaking of alcohol. "Why if it isn't the prodigal brother returning home from his misadventures." Klaus said sarcastically. "Nik, wonderful to see you too." Rebekah stepped forward pulling her brother into the mansion, embracing him tightly. "I missed you so much…" she whispered to him letting go. Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It is wonderful to see you again little brother." he said garnering a huge smile and a tight hug from the youngest Mikaelson.

Ayana, hearing all the commotion came out of the kitchen with her wooden spoon that her granddaughter swore was her magic wand. She reached the Mikaelsons and her wooden spoon came cluttering to the ground. "KOL! MY BABY!" she shouted excitedly and rushed over to him enveloping him in a motherly hug, kissing his face repeatedly. Klaus rolled his eyes at the scene. "Where have you been all these years?" Ayana asked shaking Kol slightly. "No letters, no visits! Did you have any idea how worried I was huh? Stupid boy!" she scolded. "Hi Nana…" Kol replied sheepishly. "Master Kol, you're back." The servants wore looks of excitement. Kol greeted them and they left with Ayana to prepare Kol something to eat. "Come Elijah, we have work to complete." Klaus huffed and pulled Elijah after him "I could use a bath and a change of clothes." Kol said and Rebekah took her brother to help him get cleaned up.

Rebekah led Kol into Klaus' room, opening a cupboard she retrieved a towel and threw it in his direction. She opened Klaus' wardrobe pulling out a shirt and some slacks. "Here you are, take a bath and change." Rebekah instructed him. "Thank you, Bekah." Kol thanked his sister before pulling her close whispering, "Bekah, who's the kid?" motioning to Stefan standing in the corner of the room, arms folded, glaring at Kol. "His name is Stefan Petrova. He lives here, we adopted him and his sisters six years ago. Stefan come her sweetie, this is my youngest brother Kol." Stefan reluctantly shook Kol's hand. Once they were done Rebekah ushered Stefan out the door and Kol did not miss the death stare Stefan gave him on his way out.

A whole half hour later Kol was bathed and changed and heading to the kitchen. "Mmmmmm, something smells good." he remarked as he entered the kitchen and found Ayana cooking. "Its your favourite, lamb stew with vegetables." Ayana stated proudly. "Nana, you still remember." Kol chuckled. "Course I remember baby." "Now taste that for me" she said and handed Kol a plate of the stew. "Wonderful! Absolutely amazing!" Kol replied making the old woman smile widely. "You know Kol baby, this also happens to be my granddaughter's favourite dish." Said Ayana with a hand on her hip. "Really?" Kol replied. "You bet your fangs!" Ayana responded. Both Kol and Ayana chuckled at this. "Well Nana, I tell you what your granddaughter has excellent taste."

Klaus sat alone in his office. He tried to work but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't seem to get anything done. 'He returns after years and they're all fawning over him!' Klaus thought. 'They forgot how he would almost get us killed! The blethering idiot!' Klaus huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. 'Even Elijah went to get him things, so he'd be comfortable!' he thought as he knocked back a shot of Bourbon. It was no secret that Klaus was slightly jealous of his younger brother, he was envious of all the attention Kol always received and how he always got himself into trouble and suffered no consequences. Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Freya, Nana, Mother, Father, Kol had all of them wrapped around his finger. Klaus angrily slammed the glass on his deck and poured another shot of bourbon.

"Careful, to many of those will give you a cracker of a headache mate." Kol chuckled from the doorway which he now leaned against. "What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked sternly and Kol straightened his standing position. He knew when his brother meant business. "I just wanted to say thank you…" Kol said sincerely walking up to his brother. He continued, "I know trouble always seems to find me and I leave for lengthy periods of time…but…you're always there for me when I need you and you never say no when I need help. Thank you big brother…" Kol grabbed Klaus in warm hug and Klaus was taken aback. Klaus returned Kol's hug. Before breaking apart Kol whispered "Love you Niky…" Klaus' eyes glistened with tears hearing his brother use the old nickname he had given him. Klaus patted his shoulder when he noticed something. "Is that my shirt you're wearing?" Klaus asked and Kol grinned widely and left the office and Klaus took a seat at his desk. He was still feeling emotional hearing his brother's words. "Kol, you really do have everybody under your thumb don't you." Klaus chuckled and quietly sipped his bourbon.

 _And Kol has arrived! (Hope the Bonenzo aren't too upset…) Long chapter, the next might take a while but I will update. Next chapter Kol meets the girls! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Everybody stay safe…Peace and Love…xoxo…Delena Revengero._


End file.
